Bandit
by CombustingGorilla
Summary: I was wide awake. Wide wide wide awake with the new need for a counselor as Garp himself jumped at us with a howl of laughter. So there we were. Six dogs not yet awake surrounded by no-name marines and Garp, in a dirty and very large junk yard. My thoughts? 'Oh shit'. The journey of a human turned dog through one piece world. I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Welcome to Your New Life! Dont get Eaten

Dear Mom,

Hey, how are ya? I hope this letter finds you well. If it ever finds you. You'll have to excuse my handwriting as I… um… Let's get back to that. Listen, if it is remotely possible, send Spot's dog bed. No questions, just do it. Somehow, someway. Anyway, the reason I am writing to you is to tell you that I am alive. Not well per say… but alive. After the accident I kinda landed in, get this, the One Piece world. I know what you're thinking. ' _What is a one piece?'_ Well, it's that Anime (...Cartoon thing...) I would stay up all hours of the night watching. It sounds crazy, believe me I know. But it's true.

I guess you want more of an explanation. A long list of facts and proof that I am actually here… well… I can't give it to you. The only thing I can tell you to do is look up 'Bandit' on the One piece Wiki. (Get Bailey to help you understand what that means, mom. Do not attempt on your own… It's not in the dictionary.)

I am Bandit. Yeah… the dog. Actually, I don't even know for sure I'll come up on there. But I think I might, because I am here. In the grand line with this group of- actually, let's come back to that too.

Alright. Facts and proof. You're a scientist. If there's one thing I've come to understand, it's that what you choose to be defines who you are. You chose to be a scientist, which is cool, so you're going to want a detailed account of my experience. Alright. Mom just promise me you'll keep reading. I don't mean obsess over it, I would never want that. Just don't throw it away… this is the only chance I have to explain.

But, we'll get to that as well.

Ok, the beginning. Where it all started. Funny enough, it started with the old truck.

We were getting ready to go, grabbing our bags, finding my truck keys, and heading out the door. It feels like a lifetime since this happened, but I remember it clearly.

Bailey went out the door first, her red hair pulled into a neat bun, fashionable jacket zipped up to her neck, and pink back pack slung over her shoulder as she balanced walking and texting. I was surprised she didn't trip over the front steps with her inattention. I quickly followed. We were running late (Like always) and I wanted to talk with the Algebra teacher about page 645, 27-40.

My jacket got snagged on the door that morning. My good leather one. (Mom, every 16 year old guy had a leather jacket in the high school. I wasn't that weird.)

Anyway, we made our way to the old red truck. It had trouble starting again, but after a few minutes of yelling, I got it working. See? I can be persuasive.

We pulled out, turned the radio up, and headed to school.

Well we never got there… But we were going to be on time. Just saying.

I took the main road. I know, it was a stupid idea, but like I said, we were running late. We got to the intersection by Mcdonald's and the light stopped us. "Great!" I yelled, and hit the steering wheel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a semi truck turn out of a gas station. It pulled up next to us and I couldn't help but shudder. You know how driving by them made me nervous…

The light turned green and I wasted no time in resuming my fifty nine in the fifty five.

The semi truck didn't waste time either. We were neck and neck, both accelerating at the same rate, which was unusual, but I figured I would go faster in the end. I always did.

But, of course, that didn't happen.

Bailey looked up from her phone, warily giving the semi a glance.

"Cody…" She mumbled.

"Yeah.. don't make eye contact." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She noticed the semi truck driver giving us a crazy eyed look too. It was really really weird, his eyes were open as wide as they could go, lips upturned in a ghostly smirk and a long food stained beard oily and unkempt stuck up in all directions.

Creepy. I wondered what his problem was.

That only made me want to go faster and get away from the guy, so I went from fifty nine to sixty five. The truck kept up with us. I was starting to panic. Maybe it was a moment of crazy imagination or foreshadowing, but I felt like we were going to crash.

It didn't last long. As we approached the bridge, I slowed down. Knowing the turn was up ahead. The Semi didn't. He continued to accelerate and I let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived.

I leaned back, relaxing, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his silver truck bed on a crash course with us. I barely had time to say "What the-!" Before we were violently pushed through the guardrail and over the bridge side, on a fast track to the water.

My mind wasn't fast enough to fully comprehend what had just happened. Only after a lot of thought do I remember. Bailey knew. She screamed and braced herself against the window and console, preparing for what she knew was bound to happen, her phone floating in free fall. I blinked and caught up with reality.

Splash down.

The truck took most of the impact, saving just enough to give me a sucker punch all over my body. My head hit the air bags and recoiled back to the head rest. I was successfully dazed.

I sat like that for what felt like hours that were only seconds. My mind still trying to catch up with everything.

I always denied any and all suggestions that Bailey could be smarter than me. You know that. But in that moment, I knew she was. While I was blinking like an idiot, she was rolling down her window and yelling at me.

"Cody! Cody! Come on! Help me!" She screamed, tearing at her seat belt. It was stuck.

Great.

That got me moving.

I unbuckled myself and just then I noticed the water coming in at an alarming rate. The floor was already covered, and rising to my knees. I reached over to her own belt and pushed the button.

My heart skipped a beat. It. Was. JAMMED.

"It's stuck!" She yelled, tears running down her face. She squirmed around in her chair, but the strap was constricting her.

I shook the buckle, faintly thinking it might free itself.

"Something sharp!" I said, surprising myself. When had I thought of that?

The water was at our waists now.

Something! There had to be something… There!

I grabbed my pocket knife from the sunglasses compartment.

My neck was submerged. Bailey's terror filled blue eyes were the only thing above the murky water.

You know mom, the thought of abandoning her never ever crossed my mind. Saving myself at her expense… sickens me. I am proud of that, and I hope you are too.

I used my hands as a guide to the seat belt. Feeling for the sharp edge of the knife, I began to saw away at the strap, being careful not to hurt Bailey.

We were completely submerged.

My lungs began to burn. They needed air, but Bailey needed me more.

With a satisfying recoil, the strap was severed.

I let go of the knife and was relieved when Bailey began to swim out the window. I went to follow her… but realized too late my foot was caught. In what, I still don't know.

So, like in the movies, I watched my sister swim to the surface and I sank deeper and deeper into the river.

I don't think I was in pain, if you're worried. Actually, I don't even think I died. I kinda just went to sleep.

You'll have to forgive me because I don't know what or how this next part happened. If I could, I would give you a real explanation with big words and fancy pie graphs, but this is the best I've got.

I went to sleep underwater and as Cody Baker. I woke up... as a dog. Canine. A Flea bitten people pleaser with a fondness for peanut butter and men's shoes.

I remember waking up and feeling like something was… wrong. I was weightless, everything was black, and I felt like my arms and legs were being pulled the wrong way.

Thoughts like ' _AM I DEAD?!_ ' and ' _WHAT THE FUCK!_ ' Did cross my mind.

I was aware of sound next. People, boys to be exact, talking and walking in a… forest? Bugs chirped and birds sang loudly, very very loudly.

I opened my eyes, and a fire greeted me with blindness and searing pain in my back side.

"Rarrrrrrr!" I said, and struggled only to find my arms and legs bound.

A boy's voice said something in a language I didn't understand and moved closer to me.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that I was being cooked over a fire. LIKE A FREAKING ANIMAL.

I think I attempted to say some choice words and growled a lot, continuing to do so when I was hastily removed from the scorching flame.

It smelled horribly of burning hair.

Two boys put me on my side and stared at me like I was crazy. I lifted my head up to get in their face… When I noticed my nose.

I must have looked funny, staring cross eyed at my face, because the boys burst into laughter.

I figured that maybe something was on it because it did feel a little heavier than normal, but when I looked at my bound hands… I saw that they weren't hands at all.

They were paws. Brown furry paws on brown furry legs that led up to a most likely brown furry body.

I then slowly looked at my rear end… and to my horror… a brown furry tail.

I was a brown furry freaking dog.

A DOG.

AND THEY TRIED TO COOK ME!

My shock must have been interpreted by the boys as a plea to be released, because they freed me.

Standing as a dog, if you must know, is like crawling. I can feel my height and straight back like before, but on four legs instead of two. It's kinda hard to explain a tail… just think of waving your arm around constantly. Above your butt.

They said more, for the life of me I couldn't understand them. I recognized the language though.

Japanese.

Couldn't speak a word of it, so I probably acted like a real dog might. I stared wide eyed at the now three boys.

The smallest was cheeky with black hair and a straw hat. He had a scar under his right eye, and a grin plastered to his face.

The next was freckle faced, older than the first, and angry looking, saying something to the younger that looked like a lecture.

The third was blonde with a bandage on his cheek, a tophat, and goggles. He was giving me a calculating look.

Their identities didn't click right away because they weren't cartoonized. They were real.

Maybe it was because I just had one of the biggest mind fucks ever dished out by fate, or the brush with death that I wasn't completely going insane. Instead, I decided to act my part.

I sat up and tried to mimic what a dog might do, sitting on their rump and balancing themselves on their front two paws. I moved my head around, adjusting to the new shape and odd way my ears flopped around on top of my head.

It was so strange, I forgot to be freaked out.

Finally, the other two decided to acknowledge me.

Freckles said something at me, which was something along the lines of "Go away!" I think, because he accompanied it with pointing and gesturing for me to do just that.

After what just happened, I really wanted to. Eating me? No thanks!

But, I didn't. Couldn't more like. I didn't know how to walk, or what to do once I did walk away.

Besides, what the small one said next made me want to stick around awhile.

"Ace!-" He whined.

Wait a second… Ace!

As in Gold D Roger's son? White beards commander?

I think my ears perked or something like that because my body responded to my curiousity by sitting taller and moving my head to look at them better.

I had the sudden urge to ask.

' _Ace? Your name is Ace?'_ I said, but it probably came out as a bark.

Luffy, as I now recognize him, beamed at me then walked closer, tapping his knees like you do to summon a dog.

I just stared at him dumbfounded. It was Luffy. Monkey D Luffy. From One Piece. Mom, have Bailey help you look these people up. I repeat, have Bailey help. Again, these people aren't in a science journal or book.

Sado placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder and moved in front of him to look me in the eye.

He frowned, then took a step closer.

I suddenly understood what just happened.

You see mom, these boys live in a wild jungle with lots of creatures. The only thing they could do for food was hunt, so they probably found me, built a fire, and started to cook me before realizing I wasn't quite dead yet.

Because I usually laughed at their antics like this when I watched them on the computer, I decided in that moment to forgive them.

I thought about it, and I wanted to be on friendly terms with these guys. Not only would I find out where I am in the story line, but I could hang out with the actual ASL.

That's what I figured anyway. I would freak out later. I still wasn't quite sure this was real life, so I rolled with it.

So I did what a friendly dog would do. I wagged my tail and quirked my head to the side, saying ' _What's up?'_

Sado relaxed and reached a hand out to pet my head. Which I let him do, because I was a dog and that's what people do to dogs. I will draw the line at belly scratching. Never gonna happen.

Luffy made an excited noise and rushed over to pet my head as well.

Ace wouldn't, however, and I understood. He was the untrusting one. That was cool, I can't say one way or the other if I like my head being patted. It's kinda like when a barber would cut my hair or shampooing it I guess… Depends on the person.

Sado tried to tell me something. For the life of me I had no idea what he was trying to say. He felt my neck, probably looking for a collar, and I let him. Sado was a good guy.

He reported to the other two, and Ace sighed while Luffy became more excited. He clapped his hands and wrapped his rubber arms around me, making me stumble from his sudden weight.

Next thing I knew, he had scooped me up and we took off through the jungle at warp speed, probably giving me worse whiplash than the car accident.

The older brothers took off after Luffy, one laughing and the other yelling. I laughed myself, Mom it was like meeting celebrities. I was able to get over the shock of becoming a dog thanks to these guys.

They took me to their tree house, fed me, gave me a soft place to sleep, and talked at me constantly. I say talked at me because I really didn't know what they were saying and I don't think they expected me to respond.

When they finally fell asleep in my bed, (our bed I guess) I had time to think. While I thought it was really cool to see the ASL brothers...

I thought about you and Bailey and Dad. What would happen from here? Would I spend the rest of my dog life in One Piece? Would I never see you guys again?

I'm not ashamed to admit I cried that night. I cried because I was in a truck accident, because I wasn't home, because I was almost cooked alive, and because I had no idea what to do.

After awhile, I decided I needed to pull myself together.

Crying would get me nowhere. You taught me that.

So, I went over the facts.

I am a Dog.

It's true, I checked

I was in the One Piece story

I was with Luffy when he still had his brothers

I thought back to the episodes when they showed the flashback. Garp dropped off Luffy to live with some bandits, he found Sado and Ace's treasure, they became brothers, built a treehouse, fought monsters, and… something about rich people…

That's about all I remembered. I just knew that it ended with Sado's raft being blown up…

Then it hit me.

Sado was going to die.

I knew about it.

I could save him.

But should I? Should I mess with the flow of things?

Why not? It's not like I would stop the original crew from joining… but maybe I could help the pointless deaths. Like Sado. There was no reason I could think of that he had to die.

Yeah, I would save Sado.

I looked at the sleeping blonde. He had no idea what I decided, nor would he. How could I tell him? No, I would just do it. Somehow, someway.


	2. I'm not a Baka You are

The next morning was the loudest I have ever lived through.

Growling and shouts woke me from my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around wildly. I was alone.

They weren't in the surprisingly sturdy place, and judging from the boyish war cries and roaring tiger sounds, they were trying to eat something else.

Now was as good a time as any to try out my legs, right?

It was easier than I thought, pushing myself onto all fours and balancing. I took a step forward, then another and another, falling into the four legged rhythm. I made my way over to the side railing and my suspicions were confirmed.

ASL were fighting a Tiger lord. And losing.

I didn't really remember them fighting a second one… oh well. I'm sure they can handle it. What was I going to do, bark and wag my tail in its face?

Not likely. I may be a dog, but I was a teenager in a canine's body. Still didn't know how to fight. Of course I could throw a punch, but not like this!

I sat on my butt, wishing there was popcorn, and watching as Ace charged the beast again, holding his metal pipe above his head like a sword and bringing it down on the tiger's thigh.

It let out a snarl and swiped a claw his way, which landed and sent him flying back and into a tree.

Sado was next, running underneath and poking at the exposed belly. As smart as the kid actually was, even I could see the major flaw in this plan. The tiger could see it too. It let out another cry of pain and responded by twirling himself to attack under its legs. Sado amazingly dodged and escaped to the back of the creature, turning to evaluate the situation.

I didn't remember this at all!

It wasn't even remotely familiar! This was concerning. I had decided to SAVE Sado, not let him die!

I had to do something. Had to help them someway. But how? HOW?

I growled in frustration, then barked angrily. Maybe I could get the creature away from the boys.

' _Hey! You! Get away from them!'_ I shouted, accompanying it with a bark.

The tiger snarled at my direction, then looked up to see me. It froze.

' _What do you want canine?'_ She hissed, her tail whipping back and forth, the three beaten down boys ignored for the time being.

I realized I could communicate with other animals. They didn't seem to speak Japanese. Perfect. I could get my two cents in after all.

' _No Tiger, what are YOU doing? These are MY people.'_ Did I sound intimidating? Or like a scared toddler? I hoped it was the former.

Her ears flicked in a challenge, stalking forward and letting out a snarl. ' _YOUR humans? Well, YOUR humans are trespassing on MY territory, taking MY prey, and have the nerve to attack ME. If they are YOUR humans, then I hold you responsible. Now die!'_

She was really pissed. With the precision and strength only the cat family could produce, she lept up the tree in three strides, getting in my face before I could blink.

Greaaaaat. A lot of choice words popped into my as I danced back and ducked as she swiped at me before jumping in for the pounce.

I yelped and scampered out of there. Or bravely retreated to the opposite side of the treehouse. Whatever floats your boat.

I had two seconds to act before she gathered her wits and attacked again. Letting the dog part of me take over, I lunged forward and lashed out with my teeth, taking a bite out of her shoulder.

She roared in pain and bit back at me, catching my back leg in her jaws.

Yeah, it hurt. A lot. But I think the reason I still have it is because she wanted me to suffer, so she would have slowly clamped her jaws down tighter and tighter until she went clean through, had Luffy not intervened.

His fist crashed into the tiger's jaw, breaking me free and sending her dazed back to the ground.

He spared a glance back at me, concern in his serious eyes.

' _I'm good, go kill that thing!'_ I said, waving him off with my tail.

He seemed to get the message and flashed me a grin before joining his revived brothers in finishing off the tiger. Her shoulder was giving her issues. _Good_ , I thought, _take that flea bag._

Things ended quickly after that. With her impaired movement and the scary raw power of the three boys, she didn't stand a chance.

They made their way back to the treehouse. It might have been my big brother instincts, but I had to make sure they were ok by giving them a good sniff. Luffy laughed like I tickled him, Sado pushed me off, and I think Ace threatened me. But, they were fine.

I yawned, not because I was tired, but because I wasn't really sure what to do next. What did they do after a battle? They never really showed it. Watching the show I had the luxury of scene changes. Now I was living it.

It was like I was getting the backstage experience… And it turned out to be not that interesting. Sado took care of everyone's scrapes, including my foot/paw, and they sat down at their table to talk.

I watched them, hoping to pick up on some of their language. I picked out a few phrases, memorized them, and waited for them to be used again. That was basically how I learned the language. Listening and memorizing. Not that I had a prayer of speaking it, (HA!) but I wanted to know what they were saying.

I was interrupted from my study when they looked at me simultaneously. "Baka." Ace said simply.

Sado nodded, echoing the word.

I figured out the meaning of that one fairly quickly. Idiot. It meant idiot.

IDIOT?

What I did to suddenly deserve that rude remark was beyond me, so I gave him a glare.

He repeated it, and I got up.

Those were fighting words, the fact he was Portgas D Ace be dammed! I was in no mood to be messed with. This snot nosed brat would learn to respect me or get hurt. I just risked my life for these kids!

I lept at him, taking him by surprise and knocking him off his chair. I pinned him down for a moment, growling in his face. His jungle crafted reflexes kicked in and kicked me off, sending me staggering back.

I was getting used to the whole four legged thing by then, so I held my ground and didn't fall over and skid back and into the pile of sheets. I let out another growl/bark.

He wiped his newly cracked lip clean and stared at me with intense brown eyes. He wasn't calculating like his brother, or giddy like the other. His were dangerous.

In that moment I felt just as dangerous.

Sabo said something in a calming tone, the only thing I could understand. I decided that I had gotten my point across, so with a final huff, I took my place again by the table. Luffy was laughing, completely ignoring the fact that a stranger dog they had just picked up attacked his brother. Mom, if you watch the show you'd realize this was a classic Luffy move.

Ace paused longer, glaring at me but inevitably sat back down.

Little did I know that they were actually choosing a name for me. Baka, for some reason, was the runner up for 'spare meat'.

Actually, it turned out that I kinda earned my own name. Sort of. Kinda. Well, let me explain.

Living in the tree house could only go so far. As I was somehow accepted into their little family, I took it upon myself to make certain... Adjustments to their original design.

Sabo was a young genius, no questions asked, but he seemed to overlook one key factor.

Pillows.

Our shared bed was a couple of sheets and each other, keeping us warm enough but no comfort. The wood was hard and pointy. What else would you expect out of a couple of ten year olds and a half brained spaz?

For a while there our routine was; Sabo wakes everyone up, Ace groans, I growl, Luffy pops right up like a spring, and we go about our mischief and taking people's money.

Actually, that was their job. Mine was learning Japanese.

I knew simple commands, thanks to Luffy and Sabo... Sometimes Ace... They would say a word or phrase, pantomime it, then I would get it. They would cheer like they accomplished something, while I sighed and grudgingly accepted the head pats.

They mostly used me as a distraction. I didn't mind, (it gave me something to do) but when the not so enthused townspeople had a dog rummaging through their laundry... Let's just say that mailbox sales increased ten fold that month.

I was happy, mom. Really happy I got to wake up every morning, hunt, mess around, and do whatever we wanted. It was truly free for a long time.

Luffy and I got along really well. He would say things at me and talked like I was just another person. I soon found that having him sprawled out against my side every night wasn't quite as annoying as I first thought.

Sabo was... Well... He treated me like a dumb dog. I would listen to his gibberish closely, trying to pick out words I might know, but it always ended up with me getting frustrated and storming off. He would yell a new phrase over and over, but I still didn't know what he was saying. It would take a lot of charades before I understood a thing. But, all in all, I liked the kid. He was responsible and clever, something I could relate to.

And let's not forget about little hellfire Ace. When One Piece was nothing more than a show, he seemed so badass. In real life he's high maintenance, prissy, argumentative, greedy, and most of all directionally challenged. No, I mean it. He argued with me! I couldn't even talk back! I (a DOG) would be following the scent of some creature, trying to be helpful, and the brat would point in the opposite direction. Not only would he go that way, but somehow we'd all end up in a fight with some creature or another. The wrong creature, mind you.

Add dumb to the list.

Besides the head pats and dumb talk, I had fun. We got along well. I mean they were still little kids to me, but I was treated alright, fed, sheltered and kept in the loop.

I even found my place in the group.

Watchdog.

Because my sleeping arrangement was in a pile, I didn't get my eight straight hours of beauty sleep.

I dozed off, moved around, and nudged elbows out of my sides all night. So naturally, when a man trying to be sneaky fails and stumbles up to our little treehouse in the wee hours of the morning... I hear him.

I bolted out of the pile and gave him the scariest bark I could muster, stalking toward him as he peeked up from the ladder.

He smelled of booze, so it took him a moment to realize I was a pissed off dog.

He found it funny. For whatever reason, he laughed.

I didn't really want to hurt the guy, really I think he was just a drunk from the grey terminal, so I snapped my jaws at him and growled.

Getting the boys up didn't cross my mind. While they could probably kick his drunk ass from here to Alabasta, I was still the eldest. At least I knew that.

I didn't try to be quiet, but I didn't shout ' _Hey guys! Pizza man's here! And he brought pepperoni!'_

Well, turns out that pizza guy also brought a knife.

Really, what kind of a delusion was he in that he would break into a kids' tree house and kill them in their sleep? I mean really! This definitely wasn't in the Anime.

He laughed again and wielded the knife like it was a sword and probably said something along the lines of 'have at thee!'

His slashes were half hearted and sloppy. I mean the old granny we stole from would have no problem taking this guy out with her slippers.

So, as any guy would do, I told him ' _You're DRUNK!'_ And jumped at him, pushing the greasy fat man over and back toward the railing.

He was saved from falling over the side by the short fencing, and that's when sleeping beauty one two and three decided to wake up.

I tried to tell them I had this, but they wouldn't listen and proceeded to beat the living crap out of the drunkard and send him on his way.

So yeah. Watching out for creatures and 'Ninjas' as Luffy put it was my job.

Still didn't know where in the timeline I was. Man, there's so much they don't put in the show. Like drunks and, for example, where the pillows came from.

That would be yours truly.

Like I said, The no pillow thing really bothered me. After a long time without them, I finally had enough. So one day I went off on my own for the first (And Last) time.

We had gone to town many times already together, so I knew the way back and forth. For a 'secret base' it wasn't that far from civilization.

I padded into town, trying to look like I was blending in with the common rabble. My eyes darted from house to house. I was looking for one that might have a surplus of pillows... I really only wanted to make one run.

The higher community didn't seem to mind my presence. I guess my breed was common. Which reminded me I still didn't know what I was.

That became mission two.

Then I spotted it. A big yellow house with white stairs leading up to a nice looking door. Now that looked like a house that would have pillows in it.

I took a glance around me to make sure I was alone before examining the door closer.

I figured out rather quickly I couldn't open it. No thumbs.

So, I had to be creative. After a bit more searching and sniffing around, I spotted a cracked basement window. It must have been a servant's quarters or something like that because the ground was dirt and it was easy to jump onto the wooden desk and onto the floor.

It was my escape as well.

There was nothing to prop in it as security, so I just crossed my toes and hoped it would still be open when it came time to go.

I looked around the simple rectangular room and decided to have pity on the owner. They only had one pillow.

I crept to the door and listened, hearing only low voices a bit away. I peeked around the door and saw a clear path to the stairs that led to the next level.

I made a dash for it and successfully ended upon the next floor.

This must have been the main living space because of the fine wood and fancy furniture. I think if we had this kind of wood at home, no dog would be allowed to scuff it up.

I made a mental note that my nails would make a ticking noise, so I treaded lightly giving off only the faintest tick.

After more snooping, I found a bedroom. Success.

And it was full of pillows. I grabbed a few in my mouth, and turned back to the door when something caught my eye. A mirror stood by the shuttered closet, giving me a full view of what I looked like.

I am a German Shepard, (You know, the police dogs?). I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't a lab… now that would be hell.

I ripped my eyes away from the mirror and continued my stealthy mission out of the bedroom and back into town.

I was just about to get to the stairs, when the stomping of boots caused me to duck behind a table. Someone spoke, I only caught a few words and phrases from what he said.

"...town. Don't… forget...send… Sabo…this year."

That made me pay attention really quickly. I nearly dropped the pillows from the shock of it all as I caught a glimpse of the speaker. It was Sabo's dad. The one he was hiding from for who knows how long! And he was going to town… oh boy.

I suddenly knew exactly where I was in the timeline. This was the day the old noble saw the ASL brothers running in the streets and hired that blue- what's his face- pirate! This was bad. Really bad.

How did I know that this was the day?

Well, a couple things. Really only one thing. His father's outfit. He probably only wore an outfit once every two years. What are the chances he would wear it on a day when this incident didn't occur?

Forgetting to be sneaky I rushed out the door the old fart had opened for himself and only felt a little better when he let out a snort of surprise and jumped away from me as I rushed down the stairs and through the streets.

I still had the pillows. I mean come on, it's pillows! I will never take them for granted again.

Not stopping my mad dash until I was back at the tree house, rushing up the modified stair/ ladder thing.

I dropped my prizes and barked. ' _Guys!'_

They were gone. Crap.

With the treehouse empty, I knew they were in town. I really wanted to be wrong and find out that I over reacted.

But, they were going along with cannon. If I could stop his Dad from seeing him, then there would never have been a reason to run away early and a Celestial Dragon wouldn't blow him out of the water.

So I would just have to either find Sabo and drag him away from sight and keep him there for all of time or make a bigger ruckus by that restaurant than the boys.

I kept that one as plan B.

I didn't remember all the details from this arc in the anime… mostly because it had been a while since I watched it. Sure, it was referenced a lot, but I'm not the type to pay attention to filler… which I wish I did…

But I figured saving Sabo wouldn't change that much.

I followed their scent trail that led straight to the restaurant. I hated being right.

I had no idea when they would leave… I needed to make the distraction ASAP.

I looked around for anyone to… and I saw him. Sabo's father coming from up the street, leisurely walking with another noble.

I had moments to think, because I could hear Luffy's voice coming from behind the door.

Plan B it was.

I acted, letting my dog instincts kick in. The black haired and mustached fat man had a diplomatic smile on his face as I rammed into his stomach, pushing him to the ground.

Angry words were said at me, but I didn't let up. I acted the mad dog and growled in his nose, letting my slobber land on his panic stricken face.

I would never do that as a human, mom. Promise. But spit control is something the canine species has not mastered yet. I still slobber today, even years later.

His friend started to hit my back with his cane, but it didn't really hurt… wimp.

A frightened but intrigued crowd began to gather, much to my delight.

I think that as the brothers left the fancy restaurant, they took what I was doing as luck.

I kept doing that, growling and scaring the crowd for what felt like hours before I could barely make out commanding voices and dogs barking, ' _Work! Going to Work!'_

That was my que. I needed to warn Sabo somehow… My eyes landed on the old man's discarded hat and I lashed out, grabbing it firmly with my teeth. I let out a muffled bark to a group of nobles, meaning get out of my way please but probably looking more like ' _I am a scary dog, boo!'_

They wasted no time in moving.

I sprinted out for the second time that day, quickly catching up with the brothers.

I heard the dogs on my trail, I didn't have long.

I entered the grey terminal, catching up with the brothers as they snickered in victory, laughing and high fiving at whatever scheme they accomplished. I whined, not really because I was hurt or anything, but because I was really in a hurry and needed their attention without being too loud.

Sabo looked my way, eyes opening in surprise when he saw the hat. He told the others to stop as he turned to me.

He said something Imu, and I dropped it.

The dogs barked louder, ' _This way! Smell is this way!'_

I had to go and keep them away from the ASL brothers. Really, the consequences of outright attacking a noble in the middle of town didn't even cross my mind.

I let out another quiet bark, then doubled back ignoring the boy's cries of foreign words.

Keeping them out of harm's way was top priority, and as I was the eldest, the responcibility landed on me to take the danger.

' _Here! I'm right here flea bags!'_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. I knew they would eventually catch up to me, I hadn't exactly been built for speed. Or had I?

I really don't know that much about dogs...

' _Smell! Closer to the smell!'_ They chanted. It sounded like at least three of them, I was definitely outnumbered.

Head on confrontation wasn't really an option, so I opted for something intelligent.

I veered around a pile of trash and hopped onto a mound of splintered wood. In hindsight, that was an awful idea. Right then? It was freaking genius.

I would lose them in the chaos of the grey terminal, then go back to the brothers.

Making my path as complex and intricate as possible, their barking got softer and softer.

In my defence I lost the dogs, alright? My plan technically succeeded. Are we in agreement? Yes? Good.

So I lost them… and myself.

I hadn't actually thought about getting back at all, and what seemed like a good idea at the time turned out to be an awful one because not only was I hopelessly lost, but I was surrounded by a pack of wild dogs.

Angry, skinny, hungry, and scary Grey Terminal dogs.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.


	3. Enter Garp, Exit my Sanity

' _Tresspassing. You are Trespassing!'_ A big black and brown dog growled, taking a step closer and showing off his brown teeth.

Really, is territory all animals care about?

' _Yes, I suppose I am. Sorry about that, I guess I'll just be going now-'_ I said back, fully intending on turning tail and running anywhere but there.

' _Stop!'_ Another dog said, slightly smaller the first and (Great!) a black lab. ' _We should teach this one a lesson. We are top dogs here, not this one. He smells of human.'_ The Lab snarled in (I think?) disgust.

I was beyond confused, did they want me here or want me to leave? There were six of them and one of me, so they made the rules. Or so I thought.

' _Yes,'_ The first agreed, ' _Kneel to us Human's dog! Then leave.'_

They wanted me to kneel. To show submission and belittle myself just to fuel their ego. Really, we think we're better than dogs?

I, of course, didn't know what he meant at the time, so I was the smart one to asked ' _You want me to do what?'_

It was the wrong thing to say.

They snarled as one, feeding off each other's emotions in pack mentality. I guess the animal kingdom isn't used to repeating itself because the biggest dog jumped at me, grabbing my shoulder in his jaws.

Oh boy did it hurt! It was like someone took a beartrap to my arm and pulled, ripping it every which way.

Not only did it make the whole situation a lot simpler, but it made me angry.

I bit back, catching him on the base of his neck, earning a small whimper from the dog.

We stood that way for a minute, eye to eye and snarl to snarl before he let go and jumped back, me doing the same.

It was like we had each other in the hair hold and said "Three, two, one, LET GO!" And tried something different.

He made the first move again, taking a couple steps back before jumping at me, going for a pounce. I moved and copied the action, but he didn't get out of the way quick enough and I pushed him over rather easily, hitting him full force in the side and used his momentum against him.

He was knocked off balance and sprawled on his side. Wasting no time, I bit again, this time at his throat.

I guess a well fed, strong, and younger dog beats a skinny, dumb, and ugly dog every time. I have to admit though, he put up a good fight and I had no clue what I was doing.

' _Stop! You win, I lost. I kneel.'_ The big dog automatically said as I growled.

I let him go, and he stayed on the ground.

It was only then that I remembered the five other dogs.

' _What, you just leave your buddy to fight? I thought you were a pack.'_ I couldn't help but comment.

The sentence seemed to confuse the dogs, like I was questioning an unspoken rule.

' _You challenged him. He was boss, and you challenged him. You won, so you are boss now.'_ They responded, laying their ears against their heads and lowering their eyes.

Complex indeed. All I did was stumble upon them, got confused, and pushed the dog over and suddenly I was a successful rebellion? Dog rules were weird, but at least they followed the one piece theme.

' _Umm… no. You aren't going to attack me, right?"_ I asked, giving them all a wary look. I was pretty sure that if I could take the big one down, I might have been able to take on the smaller two, but the others would cause an issue.

Amazingly, they were telling the truth.

' _I don't want to attack boss.'_ The brown and black dog whimpered from the ground.

I huffed at them, then went to leave like I said I would. I wasn't interested in leading or bossing anybody, that wasn't in the plan. Dog world or not, I was human at heart and I needed to get back to the ASL brothers. What if his dad saw him despite my efforts?

But, there was still the problem of me being lost. Hopelessly lost.

You know how guys are supposed to instinctively know their way around? That switch must have been off still, because I just wound up back at the dogs, brown and black still on the ground.

' _Boss!'_ The black lab said excitedly, bounding over to where I was and… gross… licking my face.

I recoiled and growled at him, so he backed off.

I followed that pattern many times, but still ended up back in that little section by the same stupid dogs who barked excitedly at me every time.

Finally, I gave up on myself and buried my head in my paws in frustration. I was sore, tired, dirty, confused, and annoyed with myself beyond all comprehension.

I needed ice cream… or sleep.

It was night by then, and I figured these guys wouldn't attack me anymore, so I stayed with the lab, defeated big dog, two white and grey huskies, a mutt black dog, and a brown one. Apparently, dogs like to sleep in a pile and use each other as pillows.

It wasn't unlike Ace Sabo and Luffy…

I missed them, but I knew they would be ok for one night… it was me I should have been worried about.

I should start with Garp. Monkey D Garp is a marine Vise- Admiral who is well respected and knows a lot of people high up. He was a mentor to many marines, and I am sure he knew what he was doing.

One thing I didn't understand however, was what on God's green earth he was doing in the middle of the grey Terminal with a shit ton of marines with chains, ropes, cages, and the scariest dogs this side of the grand line?!

I know now of course he was called in by the local authorities to help with their 'Stray Dog' problem while he was visiting his grand sons. There is a whole network of Dogs in their branch and they were looking to add new recruits, so I guess gathering strays no one wants was mutually beneficial. Sure, they couldn't take all of them, but it was faster than only raising puppies I figure...

Of course they would leave this out of the Anime! Here I thought they had no idea he was there and was raising the boys in secret, but I guess being a well known Marine has its downsides.

Where was I? Oh, right. I was rudely awakened with barks from my annoying Lab 'friend' and the others echoed his with their own.

I was still half asleep, so I looked around like 'huh?' as boatloads of men and women dressed in white shirts and hats surrounded us with bored faces, speaking in Japanese. Again, with my sad vocabulary, I only pick up that they wanted to "Get Dog!"

I was wide awake. Wide wide wide awake with the new need for a counselor as Garp himself jumped at us with a howl of laughter.

So there we were. Six dogs not yet awake surrounded by noname marines and Garp, in a dirty and very large junk yard.

My thoughts? ' _Oh shit'_

Needless to say, I was scared to death.

To compare, Garp was like a Chemistry test you didn't know you had that day.

My first impulse was to hightail it outta there, but the human part of me knew that would be useless.

So I did what any good dog does. Wagged my tail and barked.

This confused a couple marines as they probably expected what the others were doing, growling and trying to fight.

No, I wouldn't fight Garp. Nuh uh, no way.

I sat patiently as a marine let down his guard and tried summoning me by patting his knee.

I acted like it was the most exciting thing in the world and bounded up to him, tongue lolling out the side of my mouth as I ran to him... And past him.

It was brilliant, mom.

I successfully fooled him! Ha!

I raced through a pipe and was well on my way to freedom... When I made my fatal mistake. Taking a miscalculated leap, I knocked over the one person I really didn't want to mess with.

Garp.

He let it out a barely audible "Oof!" And we tumbled to the ground.

I could barely utter a groan, before I flailed to my feet.

Garp wasn't about to let a dog escape... For whatever reason, I still don't quite get why HE was doing such a mundane task. Maybe he wanted to?

Well, he was GOOD.

He must have sprung up from the ground and cannonballed onto me, paying me back ten fold. His weight nearly crushed me to death, but just as I began to see the light, a rope was tightened around my neck and a muzzle was on my snout.

I was caught, but really really unhappy.

Hey, at least I kicked Garp's ass... Kinda...

I tugged on it, hating the feeling. But, I knew I wouldn't get out.

Garp's constant laughter didn't help. In fact, it only made it worse.

He kneeled next to me, pulling my rope to make me come face to face with him as he said something. Something about a dog, I would guess.

He pat (more like crushed) the top of my head and handed me to a marine.

After each guy had a dog, we began a long walk back.

We headed out of the grey Terminal and toward town.

I couldn't help but sulk and wonder why I never tried that way.

I was standing by the ever present black lab (gross) and an unleashed marine dog.

He was white and was built like a polar bear. I think he was a bear to be honest, and boy was he a talker.

' _New dog. I am Marco. I have many jobs, you will listen to me.'_ He said. Maybe not in that order, but that about sums up Marco.

He was well fed, trained, and obedient to any guy in white.

All in all... a tool.

' _Where are we going?'_ I asked.

Marco seemed to process what I said for a bit, maybe debating on whether or not to tell me... No. He was just processing it. Not too bright of a dog.

If I could relate the piece of work Marco is to someone back home I'd have to say he was the… Never mind. Insert your own.

Finally, he gave me a good sniff. This caused several things to happen.

Marco sniffed me, I recoiled in disgust, the marine with my leash let out a grunt as I knocked into his leg, causing him to trip, and the ASL brothers chose that moment to swoop in a save me.

Crazy timing, huh?

The boys with their pipes emerged with a battle cry from the surrounding junk and charged at our group.

I was so happy to see them, I think my tail wagged.

Garp wasn't as happy as I was.

He growled and waved his men away, who obeyed.

Lucky my guy dropped my leash, eh?

I scurried past the old captain and rejoined my guys, thanking the lord Sabo was alright. They seemed to have a discussion with Garp, Luffy gave me a hug around my neck and giving him a stubborn frown.

Without understanding the language, I picked up that I was the subject of discussion. Garp would look down at me sometimes, but he mostly yelled at the boys with gestures and sometimes spitting all over us.

After a bit, he said something that made the three freeze and unable to respond. I was suddenly uncertain.

It made sense I suppose. Garp scared, threatened, and made them wet themselves at the mere mention of his name. It was taking a lot of guts from them to stand up to him like this… I appreciated it. I don't mean to be mushy… But I really did.

I also really wanted to know what they were saying. Maybe then I could argue too, in my own doggish way.

Eventually, Ace surprised me and said something that made the old man pause, then nod.

I wonder what Ace said then, but it must have been sincere because we left with his hand resting on my back gently.

I was proud of them. At their age, I would have run and hid from the scary old captain.

The four of us made our way through the jungle, taking a path I hadn't traveled before.

I didn't care much where we were going, I was just happy to be away from dog kind and Marco. Already, I hated him.

I felt invincible. With the boys, I could do anything.. Or close to it anyway.

Besides, me being with them saved Sabo from the Celestial Dragon. That was still the plan.

But something was off. They weren't acting like they did when they won, all smiles and confident grins.

They were solem.

After a long pause, Ace spoke up again. He said something to the other two that made Luffy shake his head and hug me again. Sabo responded with an angry tone, and raised his voice at Ace, something he rarely did.

I expected the boy to punch him or yell just as loud, but he didn't. Instead he repeated whatever he had said and… pat my head.

He NEVER did that.

He hated me, remember?

Any feeling of invincibility was cured right then and there. I realized that Ace hadn't won the fight with Garp… He had bought more time.

I whined, and let my tail droop. It seemed to mirror my mood quite nicely.

This made the three look at me in concern. Like for the first time, they thought I knew what was going on.

I didn't, but I understood more than a common dog would.

"Bandit." Luffy finally said, muffled into my coat.

I was suddenly confused. _He had spoken english…?_

"Bandit?" Sabo echoed, kneeling by his younger brother and looking at me quizzically.

The raven haired boy nodded and said more accompanying it.

It was the first time anyone had named me. Well, in this world.

This was the day I got it… And I won't forget it. I still don't know where it came from… Luffy seemed to pull it out of thin air. But then again, didn't he do that with everything?

As we resumed our trek through the jungle, I let Luffy hang on me. Where I would normally shove him off forcefully, he was allowed just this once.

Maybe it was my nerves or the fact that he was kinda crying, but I let him stay.

What? I'm a softie when it comes to little kids… shut up Mom.

There was a reason I had never been down this particular trail, as the boys never deemed it necessary to introduce me to their bandit guardians. As we got closer, I recognized the shorter guy and a few of the others look at us with disdain, and me with interest. Especially when I was introduced.

They laughed and the mood began to lighten.

The bandits gathered around outside, setting up barrels and old crates as chairs as they talked with the boys and Luffy enthusiastically responded.

The leader of the gang came out of the house as well, and must have asked if I could do tricks because Sabo smirked and called me over.

I would write down what exactly he said… but then I would have to pretend I could write in japanese and let's face it, I can barely write english.

Let's see… At that time I knew 'sit' and 'stay'. Those were easy. 'Jump', 'roll over', attack that guy', 'take her purse', 'Distract', and 'make a scene', were slightly harder and more impressive to the bandits.

He would say the command, and I was in the mood for something familiar, so I would do it for their entertainment.

But when one of the bandits tried to say a particular command, I would look at him like 'hell no' and people found that funny.

Me being a dog was one thing, acting like a labrador people pleaser is a complete and utter no. I would only take commands from the ASL brothers. Anyone else could go to Hell.

I think what was said with Garp was ignored by Sabo and Luffy, as they talked and laughed with the grown ups. Ace on the other hand, remained troubled. He put some distance between himself and the gathered party, and looked deep in thought.

When I was released from my tricks, I had to check on the moody guy.

He surprised me yet again by letting me sit in the grass next to him.

We sat in silence, watching the bandits tease Luffy and laugh at his reaction. Sabo gave us a sideways look, but quickly went to save the younger brother from trying to balance a knife on his nose.

"...Waiting...Garp." Ace said, or at least what I understood.

"We… Give… you… protect… don't want to." He quickly wiped a tear away and hugged his knees closer to himself. He still refused to look my way, but it was fine.

Guys don't like to cry. Especially not in front of other guys, but I guess what happened with his 'Grandfather' really shook him up.

I had to let him know that it was ok. That whatever was about to happen wasn't his fault and I didn't blame him, and I actually meant it.

I raised my paw and put it on his shoulder. It was kind of awkward and totally not dog like, but I wasn't about to put my head in his lap.

Now THAT would be weird.

He was startled for a moment, looking at me like I was crazy, then he smiled sadly and said, "Thanks." Like he knew what I was saying.

The Marine chose that moment to make his appearance, stepping out of the jungle like he owned the place… which he actually might…

The previously festive mood quickly turned guarded as the Bandits began to disperse, not wanting to be near their blackmailer.

"Dog, come." He said with so much authority I was tempted to do just that. But I would not.

"Dog, Come. Now." He ordered, louder and scarier.

"Bandit won't listen... You." Ace responded in my stead.

I nodded, agreeing with that sentence... Or at least most of it.

Garp said something about time, Ace said no, and I finally understood.

The noble had probably called in favors with the marines. That's why they were rounding up dogs, that's why Garp went personally, and that's why I was in this situation.

When Garp found me, and the boys rushed to my defense, he must have struck a deal with them.

He wouldn't turn me in, but I would have to go away in order to keep up appearances with the island.

That's why Luffy called me Bandit. My situation was like theirs... Crappy and full of blackmail.

It was either I stayed and eventually fall to the mercy of Sabo's dad, not only ending with my death but probably exposing Sabo and undoing my work.

Or go with Garp.

I put that together in the time it took for Garp to storm forward toward his grandson, angry and red faced.

Luffy looked at the face of a demon and stuck out his tongue.

Damn he's brave.

The boys, at this point, were huddled around me. Luffy was, once again, hugging my neck and saying things to Garp through my coat. Ace was positioned in front of us, blocking Garp's path, and Sabo stood on my other side.

I knew what had to be done, even if they didn't.

I interrupted them with a bark, calling attention to myself. The gravity of what I was about to do decided to set in at that moment. I would be lying if I said I wasn't having second thoughts. I really wanted to stay with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. I knew where Cannon would eventually go, but that wasn't the main point. With all the fun I had, getting to know them, hunting, 'playing', and even the trouble we got ourselves in…

I didn't want to give it up.

I could have just played it off as a random dog bark, maybe pretend I had seen a squirrel or something… While Garp would believe it, the others wouldn't. I was the watchdog, remember? I never barked without reason.

In seconds, all eyes were on me.

I reminded myself who I was doing this for, and looked at them. Sabo was using every ounce of brain power to reason with the older man… Figuring out ways to keep me here. I knew that was only wistful thinking now, I nudged his hand. Telling him it was ok.

Luffy was near tears… The little cry baby. I knew the other two would look out for him. They always did, and always would. I may have cheated and seen the Anime, but I knew he would be alright. I looked at his expectant face, and pushed him away from me with my snout, letting him hug me for a moment before pulling away fully.

I took a step toward Garp, coming even with Ace.

He wasn't looking at me, only trying to burn a hole into Garp. I really appreciated the kid in that moment. However high maintenance he was… I liked him. I barked at him again, forcing him to turn his head. Where he was burning a hole through Garp, he looked at me pleadingly. Begging me not to go and abandon him.

Man, I would miss these kids.

I never said a word to them, but I think I convinced them I was more than a dog because in this moment, they treated me as I should be treated. Like a human who could make his own decisions.

I nodded at Ace, dipping my head down and up, then faced Garp.

He was peering down at me quizzically. Probably trying to place my behavior into some category, but I knew he wouldn't be able to. I needed to let him know I wasn't going by choice… I didn't go to him because he told me to. I went because, whether I like it or not, he offered my best chance.

"Bandit…" Luffy said tearfully.

I didn't look back. Couldn't, or I'd break down and stay.

So, as the marine captain turned on his heel and said a sharp, "Come."

I followed.

We made it a bit down the road, when I finally did look back.

They were still watching me go. Maybe feeling betrayed or hurt… I needed to let them know that wasn't it at all.

So, I did what a dog might do.

I faced them, threw my head back, and howled.

Funny, I let the dog part of my brain take over for a second, and it has me howling like an idiot. But Mom, in that moment… It felt right.

And so, that's how I ended up with Monkey D. Garp, the name Bandit, and off that island. The trip there was extremely uneventful. Mostly Garp muttering to me or himself (Either way I couldn't understand it). I think the conversation centered around Ace and Luffy… but always ended with "Dog!"

I had mixed feelings about him. I just got out of an emotional situation, blamed him, thanked, and expressed my unhappiness all in one sigh. He continued talking until we exited the jungle, when he put his business face on.

That's something I would become familiar with really quick.

We made it to a beach, and guess who greeted me?

Yup. To make my bad day worse, I had to see Marco again. He must have been told to 'Scare all German Shepherds Shitless' because as soon as I was in sight, he charged toward me full force, fangs bared and snarling. It was like a bulldozer decided to grow legs and claws, then barrel toward me.

I was successfully scared shitless.

He chased me around the area, never letting me get too far away from the other people before nipping my hind quarters and sending me a different direction.

' _New dog ran! I told you to stay! You will listen to me!'_ He barked until a marine told him to stop. It was the one I broke away from… well the party was all there, wasn't it?

' _Boss! You're back! I knew you wouldn't leave me behind!'_ The black lab said excitedly, bounding up to me and… gross… licking my chin.

I stood in corrected shoes. Now the party was there.

' _Stop! What are you doing, man?'_ I growled, wiping his drool off on my shoulder, still shrinking away from Marco.

He just panted happily next to me. Really really close to me. Like practically leaning on my side.

I really wanted a restraining order on these dogs. Is there something like that in the dog world?

"Dog... Your care... Be back." Garp said, giving me a pointed look before turning on his heel and going away.

I went to follow him, but a leash was around my neck before I could take two steps. The boys in white don't mess around, let me tell you.

So off we went, on the ship, below decks, and into a cage with Marco and the lab. We were in a smaller ship, so there weren't a lot of rooms and multiple decks. I don't know the layout too well, just that there are stairs that lead to a cargo hold and we were wedged in between the extra cannon balls and booze.

I think we were down there for about two days, being fed twice a day and let above deck once to do our… business. While privacy is my first option, when a man has to go he has to go.

It wouldn't have been so bad… Had I been alone.

With a freaking lab around, it felt like torture.

With Marco there, it was.


	4. I go to Dog School

'Bow to me, brown dog.' Marco kept insisting. I was, at this point, done with him and decided to ignore the mini bear. He must have been trained well, because however annoyed he got, he didn't attack me like before.

'My name is Bandit big guy, and no. I will never ever bow to you. Now go to sleep.'

Of course, he didn't and just repeated it over and over. I tuned him out and was falling asleep when... 'Boss? Shall I kill the white one? He insists on challenging you, but is it dishonorable?' Lab asked, nudging my shoulder.

That was an uncharacteristic of the energetic dog. I was kinda concerned. I mean I didn't want to be stuck in a cage with an unstable... Right?

'Uh, no. That's ok buddy. Don't kill him there's just no room to... Um... Challenge in here.' I said, excusing myself and scooting to the far corner away from them. All I wanted to do was sleep.

The black dog's eyes lit up with understanding, as he bowed his head at me.

'White one, Boss will allow the challenge at a later time.' I didn't expect that to work, but the 'white one' finally understood. Of course, that meant he would expect to fight later, but at least I had peace and quiet for the rest of that day.

Little did I know that that would be the start of a kind of friendship between the lab and me.

I never liked peppy dogs back home. Remember Kelly? She had a yellow lab, and it was the nicest dog you would ever meet. She would jump on you, lick your feet, and try to lay on your lap. Really really annoying. Ever since then, I see the breed and grimace.

The black lab, Saburo (Third child, I think?) as I came to know him, wasn't much different. Except he really didn't like humans. Every time one would come toward us, he would say something like 'Boss, Humans come! Shall we fight?' And I would remind him that it was pointless, they had guns and might shoot him.

He didn't understand what that was, so he'd just ask again and again.

That's another thing I understand now, but didn't then. See, Dogs don't talk the way we do. They understand certain signals, and responses to situations. Their minds are very pack oriented… like a monarchy. There's the Boss, his (Or her) word is law. They are honor bound to follow the command with everything they have in them. From there, it is like ranks. No one is the same rank, going from one to whatever until you got to the last guy on the totem pole.

In a wolf pack, that's called the Omega. In the Marines, that dog is called 'meat'.

But, I am getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, most dogs had limited speech patterns. It was usually, address the dog and their position, ask if they should a) Attack b) hunt c) play or d) all of the above. Not much intellectual conversations with this bunch.

In a nutshell, that was the trip to a marine base somewhere in the East blue.

It was the mega center for military dog training.

I didn't even know this existed! Dogs never made much of an appearance in the show…

But it was serious business. I didn't know much about dog training. I mean I saw a documentary on police canine unit training, but whatever that was wasn't here.

The dogs back home were trained to sit, stay, and roll over. Maybe hunt if you were in the right area.

Here, dogs were trained to kill.

As we left the boat, we were leashed and led toward the main building. Marco tried, of course, to 'challenge' me, but an order from a marine took care of him.

The lab pulled against his leash the whole way, while I was really annoyed with it. I narrowed my eyes when the guy leading me spoke to me in a light and soft tone.

Would people realize I wasn't some stupid mutt?

I entered the door, and was violated in the worst way possible. Mom, I still can't get over this. They gave me a… an exam. It was one of the most awkward and worst experience of my life.

They poked me, prodded, and rubbed me places I never want to be poked, prodded or *Shudder* rubbed.

After they were done, it was time for my physical.

I think they used the course to judge if a dog has had previous training, or were smart or whatever. I saw a few dog shows, so I figured it out.

This wasn't so bad. I had to run through a few tunnels, over some hurdles, and around a track.

Most of them were surprised I did, even I was surprised I cooperated. But after what just happened, I needed exercise to work through my new fear of rubber gloves.

The soldier who was handling me gave me a surprised look when I came back. I guess I couldn't blame him... I was awesome. He just let me off the leash and I did his stupid course... It was only then that I looked behind him and saw a legit dog course.

A tennis ball included.

I didn't see a problem with it... They were lucky I did anything for them ever. But the poor man nearly had a cow as he shouted for his commander.

I was intrigued. What did I do?

A finer dressed guy came out and looked bored, but the younger man excitedly pointed at me and the bigger obstacle course. I wasn't interested in being a spectacle, but I did want to see what the fuss was about. So I did the course again, same as before, and when I got back the older man was gawking at me like I grew two heads.

There was another fuss after that, I was put in yet another cage. Alone.

I was left in solitary for a long time.

I thought about the boys, what they might be doing, who they were hunting.

I thought of you guys... Wondered for the umpteenth time if I would ever know how I got here.

I also decided I had no interest in being a marine. At my first opportunity, I was gone.

Sorry, Garp. I needed to keep an eye on the timeline...

And it would be a very very long time before these idiots caught wind of the straw hats. (Have Bailey help you understand what that means mom).

Eventually, the military remembered me. A different handler, one dressed in green instead of white opened my cage and inspected me closely, kneeling to my level.

He was in his late thirties, early forties, but was well built. His suit of greens and greys with a hint of the smell of woods told me he wasn't a marine.

He was growing a long goatee and had a hard face to go with it, but his blue eyes were full of kindness.

He reminded me of Dad.

What he did next really made me think of Dad when he bowed his head in greeting.

Bowing is the Japanese form of shaking hands. You know how Dad is about shaking hands... I can hear his lecture right now.

Dad chewing on his pipe in the back yard, sitting around the fire. We would always hang out back there... Talking about whatever he wanted. I just wanted to spend time with him.

Anyway, he would get in the mood to talk about a man's honor. There are three rules.

"Rule one, don't insult another man's woman. He has full right of way to bash your teeth in." He'd chuckle after this one every he would give me a pointed look and poke the logs in the fire.

"Rule number two, there is no shame in losing a fight to a girl. Now remember that one Cody, it's important. Your girl is always right, it's ok during any part of the argument to back off. She's right.

"Rule number three," He would lean forward in his fold up chair and hold out his hand. "When you meet another man worthy of acknowledgement, shake his hand. Every girl is worthy, don't worry about them. Tip your hat and you'll get her. But if you respect him, shake his hand. If they respect you enough to shake yours, you better shake back, boy. If you don't, not only are you shaming him, you shame me because that means I didn't raise you right. It doesn't matter who they are or where they came from, if he is willing to shake your hand, he respects you. Show respect, and take it graciously. It's all you have to do."

Then I would say "Ok, Dad." And shake his hand.

I remembered what he said, the twinkle in his eye, and his small goatee. I could tell you what he was wearing the last time I saw him... But I forget his face. The sound of his voice...

I miss you guys. I really do.

My handler bowed his head to me. It was like he offered to shake hands, so I did the proper thing a man should do and I dipped my head back.

His mouth shot up in a grin as he laughed and pet my head with his glove, pulling out nearly every fur as he did it.

"Smart dog! Someone trained you well." He commented... Or something like that...

He reached into a white sack and pulled out a leg of meat.

I began to drool.

He took a few bites, eating in front of my face. I could smell that it was chicken... But I restrained myself.

I. Was. No. DOG.

No matter what, I will always make that perfectly clear. I will not beg or accept table scraps or rub my butt on carpet or let anyone rub my belly.

Not now, not ever.

He wasn't done torturing me.

The man stood up and turned back toward the door, leaving the chicken in his hand and seemingly unattended.

Though I was slightly tempted... I wasn't really interested in scraps. Not that I had a right to be picky... I was starving.

He stood like that for a while, even began to whistle a tune I'd become very familiar with.

The Marine's final salute.

I eventually laid down, ready to take a nap. (What can I say? I'm a sucker for a lullaby... Don't tell Mark.)

When he turned to look at me, he laughed again and finally offered me a piece.

Let's just say, I'm not too proud to eat out of another man's hand. That would be ungrateful.

I guess he was testing my patience... Or something along those lines.

No, actually I won't pretend to know what was running through his mind. It could have simply been 'Im going to tease a dog with chicken and see if he'll bite my hand off.'

Who am I to judge?

The man said more to me, but… yeah. After he said his piece, he gave me more chicken and walked away.

Little did I know that this one dog kennel would be my home for close to a year.

And oh my lord, was it an interesting year.

I started out every day with Kane, as he introduced himself. He would come into the kennel, give me breakfast, and talk to me.

He is the reason I learned Japanese… among other things…

I didn't trust him at first. I was dead set against this whole situation. But, he wore me down and eventually got to me. He didn't talk to me like a man speaks to an animal. Far from it. He spoke to me like I was his student, and he was my teacher.

We'd have our morning chat, then it would be out to the field. It must have been a form of training for the 'gifted' dogs. Or… to be more precise… Dogs with Devil fruit powers.

I'll explain. See, in the One Piece world, there are these fruits that, for whatever reason, give the person (Or Dog) special powers. They are rare and hard to come by, and somehow, I had eaten a fruit.

Guess which one? The bear bear fruit type Grizzly.

Yes. I am not only a dog, but I can transform into a freaking bear. I triple in size, grow sharp as hell claws, and look like a freaking brown fuzzy bear.

Didn't know when, didn't know how. It just happened.

Mind equals fucked.

I was very disturbed when I was informed of this, but Kane was happy about it. He would work with me, help me control it.

"Now Bear, keep your head up. Yes, that's a boy. You need to learn to fight like a bear, not just a dog." We'd work through techniques and fighting styles, sometimes fighting other dogs, sometimes not.

Most of the time we'd run the obstacle course. See, it was one the dogs and trainers were supposed to work toward. It was supposed to be a type of graduation, but seeing as I ran it on the first day…

It was a matter of how fast I could go.

This was where Kane and Dad are different. See, while Dad will have all the patients in the world with me, Kane didn't. If I messed something up, he would yell and say, "You are better than that, Bear! Act like it!" Then we'd try it again.

I hated to disappoint anybody, but Kane was like my teacher. It really shook me up when he had these episodes, and I would do something I promised I would never do.

I laid my ears against my skull and bowed my head.

Yeah, like a dog.

This was the first time I wanted to write Japanese, just to tell him I'm sorry.

I would mentally promise to do better, and he'd shake his head and apologize.

Why did I do what he commanded? Well… Like I said… he reminded me of Dad. And I figured that learning how to fight wasn't the worst thing I could do. Besides, scaring Marco made it all worth it.


	5. Bear vs Wolf

Garp came to check on me about a month or two into my basic training.

Kane and I were having our morning talk. By then he had moved into the quarters outside my kennel, so it was like we were roommates. I thought it was weird at first, but got over it.

It must have been a dog training thing.

Anyway, Kane told me we'd be getting a visitor that day so I got to take it easy. It was around then that Garp barged in.

"Captain Garp, Sir!" Kane saluted, standing tall and bringing his right hand by his eye.

I did as I was trained to do and sat tall, bringing my front legs close together and tilting my nose upward.

Garp raised an eyebrow at me, then addressed Kane.

"So Lieutenant, you sure this is the same dog?" He asked gruffly. I was happy I could finally understand him. Good, now I could get my two bits in.

'Yeah old timer. Want me to kick your ass to prove it?' I barked, answering for myself.

Kane chuckled like he could understand me, then said, "The very same, sir. We've been training since the day he got here, so I'm not surprised you didn't recognize him. If I may ask, sir. Where did you find him?"

"Relax, Lieutenant. How about you show me what he has learned." Garp said after studying the man for a moment. That was a perfect example of how an officer of higher rank acts. If someone below him asks a question hey don't want to answer, they ignore it and they proceed like nothing happened.

"Very good sir." Kane nodded, accepting this and saying a quick, "Let's go." To me. That confused me greatly... He usually complained about situations like this. This time he was taking it all in good fun.

I followed closely, giving Garp a glare before walking out the door behind Kane.

I don't know what was so bad about telling him. What was the harm in saying he ripped me from his grandchildren?

What, would it hurt his image?

Kane faced me, then said a sharp "About face!"

I turned to my left and tilted my head up.

"Forward march, five steps!" I walked forward five steps, being precise in the rhythm I moved my legs.

"Halt!" I stopped.

It was a discipline thing. We always started with exercises like this, but that day, we were showing off.

I marched diagonally, in circles, and jumped over his arm.

Garp was emotionless, but not uninterested.

Fine. I was ok with him, I wasn't looking to aw anyone.

I was doing this for Kane.

He gave me a bit of meat, then whispered "Ready to show him what we've really been working on?"

I said, 'I'm no side show... But sure.'

Garp must have thought we were done, because he nodded his head and said, "Good job, Lieutenant Kane. I look forward to-"

"That's not all, sir." My teacher said, standing up and grabbing a clicker. It was so orders could relayed to us dogs in battle. A series of clicks would be used so as not to give anything away to the enemy.

Genius, really.

"Proceed, then." Garp said, putting his neutral facade up once again.

Kane stood up and pulled out a gun, pointing it at me and clicked the command.

I knew what to do. Upon seeing a gun, I am to bolt to the side and make my way to the attacker's side. Before he can swing his gun my way, I target his gun hand and bite whatever I can get.

If it was anyone but Kane, I would take their finger off. But I just disarmed him.

He didn't stop there, however, and went to bring his leg back to kick me.

I reacted, using my devil fruit powers and getting bigger, tackling Kane to the ground.

I would normally have all four paws holding him down, but I just used one in practice.

I was to keep the attacker here unless instructed to let them up or... Finish them.

Yes mom, they trained dogs to kill.

Garp found this amusing and laughed, clapping his hands together.

"Oh Kane, old friend you never cease to amaze me!" He walked forward, helped him to his feet, and clapped him on the back, still chuckling.

"Well, I have to keep up with you some how!" Kane laughed with him, winking at me.

I understood in that moment. They were friends, probably old crew mates.

That made more sense as to why Kane was ok with Garp's response.

"Had me going there for a minute. Should have known you'd train no show dog!" The captain looked at me. "Wow, and devil fruit too? Who would have guessed HQ would approve of that?"

"Well," Kane said, "This guy ran the course by himself on his first day here. The commander was speechless, practically begged me to train him. When they told me he also showed signs of having eaten a fruit, I couldn't say no." He bent down and rubbed my head like he was messing up my hair. "We get along, don't we Bear?"

'Sure. You could have told me you knew Garp though.' I said with a well mannered wine.

He stood up and gestured to the kennel house. "Have a drink with me?"

"Couldn't say no to Sake if I tried!"

The two disappeared into the house, leaving me outside.

I didn't want anymore to do with Garp right then, so I decided to say hi to the other 'special' dogs.

In the kennel house neighboring ours, a giant St. Bernard was housed.

Now, I don't mean he was Godzilla big. I just mean he was a man and a Half tall and a bulldozer wide.

He was huge though. Easily making me feel like a toy poodle next to him.

But, I don't think I've met a bigger scaredy cat. Mike was the first dog I was really 'friends' with. He still wasn't much in the way of conversation, but he was lazy and we could just chill on our off days. Talking about smells, Marco, and other dog related things.

He was outside in his yard, his trainer off doing who knows what.

I spared with Mike sometimes... But today wasn't one of those days.

'Hey, Mike.' I greeted.

The St. Bernard picked his giant head up and perked his ears at me. 'Hey Bear! What are you doing here? Are we to play again?'

He began to stand up, but I stopped him. 'No, bud. Just here to hang out. Kane is... Busy.'

Mike relaxed and rested his head back on his big paws. 'You can sleep here. The sun is warm today, and Boss told me to lay down. I like laying down... No scary noises over here. Marco is scary... He came here today. Asked me if I had seen you.'

That peaked my interest. I hadn't seen hide or tail of that dog since I got there. I had a general understanding of what he did, being the commander's dog and all, he was lead dog in training. Mostly used to put the more aggressive dogs in their place.

'Yes. He wanted to challenge you. Said that he needed to prove himself to his new subordinate, and the only way to do that was to beat Bear in a challenge. I told him you were not able to fight right now. You were with your Boss.' Mike panted. 'Your boss is scary.'

That last comment seems out of the blue, but that's how Mike talked. He would say his bit on a topic, then move on. I usually rolled with it, but Marco was suddenly more interesting than scary Kane. 'When is Marco coming back?' I asked, turning my head to look at the big dog fully.

Mike scrunched his nose up like he was thinking hard, then looked off into the distance.

'Now. He is coming now.' Mike whined, standing up and backing up a few steps.

The big dog cast a shadow over me, blocking out the sun. I wish he also blocked out the sight of the white wolf like dog charging toward me, teeth bared.

'Bear! I am here to challenge you, Bear.' Marco called, snarling. I wanted to say speak for yourself, but I could turn into a bear, so it fit. Not like they knew what that phrase meant back home...

'What do you want Marco?' I asked coldly, standing up to make Mike feel better. I no longer feared the dog as others did. That was about the time I started to feel better about fighting, as where before I would throw myself forward and hope for the best, now I could move with purpose.

Marco skidded to a halt when he was at my nose. We stood like that for a moment, staring at eachother. I noticed his one blue one green eyes, and how they held an emotion I couldn't place yet. Today, I recognize it as a desire to prove yourself to your comrades.

I didn't get it back then, but Marco wasn't actually that bad a guy, and not that much different from Zoro or Luffy. He saw himself as the leader, and once he accepted you, he would look out for them. If anyone messed with his 'pack', they would mess with him. While all I saw was some try hard tool, I respect him now.

But, definitely not then.

'I challenge you for the leadership of Saburo. He must listen to me, like you will now.' Marco growled, 'No matter how many times I beat him, he promises you will get me back for messing with him. He says your skills far outweigh mine, we shall see.' Marco took a step back and crouched, his hackles rising.

I was in no mood to fight anybody, especially after my encounter with Garp. But, with Mike shaking and cowering behind me, I really didn't have a choice, did I? My dad had his rules of being a man, I have my own.

'Marco, stop being a bully.' I said, for the first time like I knew I could do something about it. 'Fine, if you want to challenge the bear, you can challenge the bear.'

I raised my tail on instinct, and he did the same. In that moment, we decided without words, to lunge forward.

I aimed my teeth for the inside of his right shoulder, and he did the same. We latched onto each other and flew past just as quickly with our momentum, turning around at the same moment as the other.

It was then that it hit me. We were both trained in the same style of combat…

I didn't ponder on it long as Marco went to do the same move again.

While a lesser dog might have mirrored it and relied solely on training, I dodged to the right and danced around to his back side, nipping at his heel.

I made a good bite, drawing some blood, but Marco left me one as well on my front leg, quick to respond.

We didn't jump away, but instead faced each other and I gave into my dog instincts. We didn't battle with our training, or like Mariene dogs at all.

We fought like dogs in the streets, or wolves in the woods.

I used my agility, and he his brute strength. I also refused to use my devil fruit, it didn't seem appropriate.

When I let the dog part of me take over, I remember things in patches. Like a good land on my part, or a nasty bite from him.

I do know, that somewhere along the way, Mike's owner came back.

I remember him yelling "Kane! Your dogs are at it!"

But I was more focused on blocking Marco's teeth with my own.

That was when I began to snap out of it. Call it my 'wake up call', but I suddenly realized just what I was doing.

My mind caught up with my instincts, and I danced back to take inventory.

I was limping on my front right leg, my neck wet from slobber and blood.

Marco wasn't in much better shape. I got his ear ripped up, and he was keeping weight off his left hind paw.

While I knew I was holding my own, I also knew he might eventually win. He had been battling as a dog far longer than I ever had, and he knew it. That's why he gave me a bloody grin and charged forward once again.

I danced away, my mind racing and looking for a solution.

What would Kane do?

It suddenly hit me. A move Kane had taught me recently… K9 to swordsmen…

"... Dodge the sword and aim for his elbow. Don't try for his front, or his side. Go for his back, as it is harder to swing a sword back there."

I just had to think of his teeth as a sword…

I went through the moves, Marco bit at my shoulder, I moved to the side. He brought his head around to try for my rib cage, I ducked so he would hit a less sensitive area. Giving him that confidence and moment to revel in his small victory, I moved.

Throwing my hind quarters around so I fully faced his side, I took two more steps and aimed for the back of his neck.

As he turned his head around at me, still in his dog haze, I jumped. Landing square on his white and red back, I clamped my jaws down on his thick neck.

His hurt leg couldn't hold my weight so, just as planned mind you, he fell to the ground.

I had anticipated this, so I was able to readjust my hold and threaten him with my jaws on the dog's weakness. The jugular.

He froze underneath me immediately, looking at me wide eyed.

I had won, I knew that. But there was a part of me that screamed that it wasn't over. He was still breathing, so it wasn't over.

The dog part of me that I learned was there, yelled at my teeth to bite down and finish Marco off, while the human part of me didn't want to kill.

I wasn't a killer. I was, however, done with fighting Marco.

I wasn't proud, didn't feel triumphant, and sure as hell didn't want to take his place. So I decided that I should let him up quick, before the dog in me did kill him.

Mom… Did I do the right thing? Was it ok of me to accept his challenge? Would this part of me that I still wrestle with… The part of me that wants to kill the losers… have stayed buried if I had just let him win and gone that route?

I guess I will never know…

But, I had won. That meant in the dog world, that I was Boss of Marco. Whether I wanted to or not, he would treat me as such, because had he won he would expect nothing less out of me.


	6. Kane's Nephew Comes to Visit

'You win. I have lost. You are boss.' Marco whined, staying on the ground where I left him.

'... Get up.' I sighed, and he struggled to all fours. He laid his ears back and avoided my eyes by looking at the ground. Dogs don't feel embarrassed, but I think Marco came close to it that day.

'My pack… is yours.' Marco said.

I shook my head in a human way, and growled at the white dog. 'No Marco. Keep your pack. Just leave me alone, and leave Mike alone. I don't want your pack.' I hoped that would make sense to him, and I think it did, but he had to make sure.

This wasn't the norm of dog law after all.

After a little more explaining, and assurances from him that he would leave me alone, he left.

I let myself feel a little good about myself.. I had just defeated 'Scary Marco' after all.

But it was short lived.

Kane and Garp had apparently been watching. When Marco walked away, Mike uttered a congratulatory bark my way, and Kane called me over to him.

I looked up at him in a 'Can I sleep now?' kind of way.

He either ignored it, or didn't care as he crossed his arms and said, "What was that all about?" Like I could answer him.

'He started it!' I whined, and looked to the disappearing form of Marco as proof.

"My, he went toe to toe with your other protege. Wasn't he the one that-"

"Yes. He is the one." Kane interrupted, looking at Garp sharply.

The captain must have been too buzzed to notice the look he got, because he laughed and excused himself, promising to visit again. "Think about my offer!" He called, and left toward the main building.

"Old fool." Kane shook his head and looked back at me.

Where I wanted him to explain himself and tell my why he never said anything about having trained Marco, he demanded answers from me.

I guessed that Garp had told the story of how I got to be there. Would he think I abandoned the boys? Was he going to not train me anymore?

He knelt to my level, looked my in the eye, and frowned before saying, "You didn't say your name was Bandit."

I gawked at him. That's what he took away from it?

"I've looked like a fool, calling you by the wrong name! You never corrected me, Bear!" He scratched his balding head. I would have laughed had I been able to.

"Well, I have something for you. Your 'little friends' wanted you to have it. Something to remember them by, I guess. Of course Garp had to make it up to Marine standards, but it's still unique." Kane pulled out a band.

It was marine white, with three things stitched.

MARINE

BANDIT

(Empty velcro)

I recognized it immediately, I had seen other dogs around the base eating them. It was a form of badge that dogs wore around their front leg, identifying them and displaying what rank they were.

But... Mine was unique. It had a strip of red, orange, and blue. It was then I understood people smells, because it smelled of Luffy, Ace, and Sabo.

Kane showed it to me, then pulled out a Velcro CADET.

He attached them to the band, and I let him put it on my leg.

"See? Now I can't get your name wrong, Bandit." He smiled and winked at me, and I was suddenly proud. Despite his withheld information, he was still my teacher.

After that, we went to training as normal.

Wake up, talk with Kane, eat, train, eat, train some more, patrol the border, eat, and sleep.

I was a good student and did my work. While it was interesting and a good workout, I mostly worked hard to not think.

Not think about home, or The straw hats, or how I would have to eventually have to choose between life as a Marine and Kane, or... Something else.

I owe so much to Kane. I will never be able to make it up to him.

Anyway, back to training.

After a few months, Kane decided to test how I would respond to anyone else giving me commands.

Mom, I think we both know the answer to that.

A newer face came into my kennel, the guy looked nice enough. Younger guy, beaming when he bowed to Kane.

"Hello, sir. I was to report here to see... Bandit?" He asked.

"He's over there. Go introduce yourself." Kane crossed his arms, smiling encouragingly.

The cadet looked at me and scrunched his face up in confusion. "I thought he was bigger. Some have said he was a... Well... A bear." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Instead of scoffing like I bet he thought he would, Kane nodded, "He is. Bandit," He used to clicker and I responded to the command by using the devil fruit.

Explaining it... Well... It's like putting on a big fur coat, not trimming your nails for a few years, and sticking a steel trap into your mouth all in a second. Easy as blinking.

I was eye level with the man and he recoiled, making me feel validated.

"Wow, he is! Alright!" He got over his shock fairly quickly and gave Kane an excited grin.

"Well, say hi to him." Kane encouraged, gesturing to me.

"Uhh, hi big guy." He said softly, reaching out to pet my head.

'Kane, I'm done with this, what's going on?' I asked with a growl, giving the kid a look that I meant as 'You are never going to touch my head' but probably was taken as 'I'm a scary bear and I'm going to eat you'

He flinched away, and Kane sighed. "No, Cadet Lake. Greet him properly, with a bow." He said, abandoning his chipper attitude for his teacher one.

"Oh... Um..." And just like that the cadet bowed, albeit awkwardly, and I couldn't resist a head bob of my own.

"Good! Now," Kane clicked his clicker and I went back to a dog. Fur coat removed, nails trimmed, and steal trap away.

Lake seemed to relax, and gave me a soft smile.

Mom, would have smiled back, but I don't think Dogs can do that...

We went into the yard after that little exchange, Kane showing off several commands and finally having Lake try.

Lake, at this point, looked excited as a kid at Christmas. I just rolled my eyes. Like I said mom, not a show dog.

"Let's start with a vocal command." Kane said, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

"Oh! Yeah, sure sir." He said grinning, and looked at me.

Before I tell you this next part, mom, just know I didn't do this because I wanted to shame you or anything like that… I know you want me to listen to adults because they've been around longer and know more than I do, but I am a dog now. If I didn't do anything there, everyone would have treated me like a dog, and not everyone was like Kane.

Kane trained me like an animal, but he didn't treat me like one. I don't know, it was like he knew I was a human in a dog's body. He'd scold me, hit me upside the head when I goofed up, and sometimes yelled, but it was like Dad did. He didn't roll up a newspaper or get a shock collar like owners back home.

I appreciated that, so I did what he asked. I trained with him, showed off to his superiors for him, but I refused to do so for anyone else. I wouldn't, because I am NOT a show dog. I won't sit and beg just because I expect a treat from anyone. I refuse, and I know that you will understand.

Lake put on a serious face as he turned to me, rubbing his hands together. He took a deep breath and said commandingly, "About face."

I stayed sitting.

He paused a minute, giving me a confused look, then repeated "About Face."

This time he looked at Kane, who was keeping a neutral smile up.

The older man offered no advice, so Lake turned back to me.

"Bandit, about face!"

I shook my head, then barked, 'No thanks.'

"Sir, am I doing something wrong?" Lake finally asked, after a few more tries.

Kane chuckled quietly, then answered him by saying a quiet "About face."

I stood facing him with my chin slightly tilted up.

My teacher took a few steps forward, then rested a hand on the cadet's shoulder. "No Lake, you are trying to command a dog just fine."

"But sir, I don't understand. Is there something I need to do with the command? Like a signal of some kind."

Kane quirked an eyebrow, then faced away from me, saying "March forward."

I did.

"Halt!"

I did.

Like I said, for Kane I would do what I had to.

Lake was embarrassed, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"No Cadet, there is no signal. Think about what I have said, and come back tomorrow. Dismissed."

Kane waved the Cadet off, who saluted, and motioned for me to follow him.

We were going on a walk, a rare occurrence. Normally, the only parts I saw of the base was the kennel house, obstacle course, and field. Anything else I only saw a glance of on patrol.

We took a walk to the 'regular' dog quarters.

I realized how pampered I was, as I saw kennels the same size as mine house three or four dogs bigger than I was.

'New dog! Hi, new dog!' Some greeted.

Others took it as time to review, commenting instead on my band and saying 'Identification verified. Don't attack those wearing white.'

That last bit suprised me, weren't normal dogs color blind? Wait… They can see black and white… right...

He stopped at the last kennel, and I was surprised to see Marco staring back out.

Kane kneeled by the white dog, who excitedly said, 'Boss! You come to visit me!' And wagged his tail.

"Yes, hello my wolf. Having a good day?" Kane smiled and rubbed his ears back through the chain link fence before standing up.

This confirmed my suspicions. He trained Marco too. That's why we fought so similarly and why Marco was strong.

Kane was one hell of a teacher.

"Bandit, come here." Kane beckoned.

I did, and the happiness Marco showed was replaced with a 'Bear. Why is Bear here?'

Kane seemed to answer, "I know you've met before. You guys have a bit of a fight? Yeah… I know... But I wanted to tell Bandit here a story."

He directed it at me, but looked at Marco.

"You see, once upon a time, I was a defender of justice. I trained a dog, was put in the field, and hunted pirates, Bandits, and other scum the Marines deemed unfit to be in society. I was good at it too. But you see, Marco, the dog before you was my last. She was a tough girl, brave, big, fast, and strong. But she wasn't my dog. I gave her a command, and she did it, but a pirate gave her the command back, and she turned on me. It didn't matter to her who said it, only that she have a target and an order. That was how I trained her, and how I was taught to train her, but we didn't see the flaw. The pirate did though. He was smarter than all of the higher ups, and even me. So the pirate ordered her, and I got this."

Kane pulled up his shirt and showed us his side. A scar in the shape of a dog's bite was there, white with age, but still enough to count her teeth.

I was shocked to say the least. Hurting Kane? Out of the question.

"Yes, I learned a lesson that day. I learned there were two kinds of dogs, the human kind, and the animal kind. You, my wolfy Marco, are the animal kind. You are a loyal Marine, yes? But you are a dog first. A big strong Alpha. And that's ok. But, see Bandit here?" He looked at me for the first time in his story, pride in his eyes and a sad smile, "He is the human kind. I know he thinks, and how he has much more to say than he's able to. I think this one here," He rested a hand on my head, "this one here chose his side. He is a Marine, not a pirate's dog. And I think I can come out of retirement." He smiled at me, and I couldn't find it in myself to tell him he was wrong.

See mom, I was wrestling with a dilemma. No matter which way you turned it, I was in the One Piece world. I didn't agree with a lot of the things the so called government did, and I cheered for the wanted criminals like I cheered for football.

So, even for Kane, I wouldn't become a solider.

But if he asked me to, I'd fight scum. That much I could do.

We went home after that, and I never saw Cadet Lake again.

If I thought what I was doing before was battle training, I was sorely mistaken.

After Kane decided to come out of retirement, I got a rude awakening. My schedule completely changed, going from basics to advanced. We trained together, learning moves that called for a dog and fighter.

Kane used a sword. Nothing special about it, military standard, but he started a nightly tradition of sharpening and cleaning it along with our talks. I was assigned a 'class.'

Let me explain. The canine units have different uses. Scouting, battle, search and rescue, search and destroy, and others. What class you are in defines what training you will receive, and since Kane was a front line fighter, I was a battle dog.

There's probably a grander title for it, but I don't remember.

We even moved quarters. We moved to the battledogs area. I guess it was a dog and man team area.

There was a small apartment like building, two dogs and two men assigned to each room.

And guess what, I got to bunk with Mike.

Yeah, the higher ups decided that the 'special' dogs stick together, and I wasn't complaining too much. He was pretty cool, still a coward, but cool to talk to. He had such simple ideas… and I enjoyed teasing him. Even if he couldn't understand it.

We were supposed to share the kennel in the corner, but since Mike took up most of it I got a dog bed just outside.

And mom, the Marines make some comfy dog beds.

I don't remember Mike's partner that well... Only that he was built like an ox.

Kane and I fought together well I think, winning all of our spares and gaining a lot of respect from the others.

Younger marines would regularly go to Kane for advice, and I would demonstrate a move once in awhile.

Other dogs would tell me things like 'You are a strong fighter! How big is your pack?' Or, 'Can I join your pack?'

If you haven't caught on by now mom, Dogs are VERY pack oriented.

I always told them no, and they backed off rather quickly. I didn't see hide or hair of Marco. That was an improvement in and of itself. Even if we were 'sibling students' I still hated him.

Another new thing was inspections. And guess who showed up?

Captain Smoker.

The day he arrived, I could smell nothing but cigares for weeks afterward, making 'find it' hard to do.

He greeted Kane in a bored fashion, holding a clipboard and stepping into our little room.

"Hello, I am Private Smoker. I've been assigned to make sure all of the defence protocols are being upheld and respectfully request an account of an average day." He looked younger, and I suppose he was. It wasn't until about ten years later he appears in the anime. He wore a simple Marine uniform and carried himself like a freshman… very un Smoker like.

'Smells Funny.' Mike commented from the kennel, and I huffed in agreement.

"Well, we wake up. Eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, and patrol on off days. Then we eat dinner and go to sleep." Kane said. I couldn't have said it any better myself.

Smoker nodded like he was half listening, then wrote something down before pausing at a note.

He looked up at Kane and a big grin appeared over his face before he said excitedly "Uncle Kane!" And gave him a big hug.

Kane laughed and returned the gesture, causing me to flip out.

Kane, Hugging? And more importantly, Smoker Smiling?

I nearly sprinted out of the room screaming at the top of my lungs, "RUN APOCALYPSE! THE ZOMBIES WILL BE HERE AT ANY MINUTE!" But I didn't. No one would have understood my disaster plan anyway…

So, it turns out I have the backstage backstage pass and found out that Smoker has a family. Or, rather had.

After their touching reunion, Smoker admitted that the only reason he took the assignment was because he wanted to visit his uncle, which Kane shook his head at, claiming he could have gotten a far more exciting place to be at for two weeks. Smoker laughed (Yeah, LAUGHED) it off and promised to back after his rounds.

Kane looked at me when Smoker left, apologising "Sorry, Bear. I meant to tell you about him… but it never came up. See, He's my sister's son and she… well, she passed away a few years back when the boy was just fifteen. His father went who knows where, so I took him in until he was old enough to enlist. He writes me often, but I'm bad about writing my letters." He chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure to introduce you later on."

And that was all he said, not even answering half of my questions.

It was a day off, so Mike and I lounged around the room while Kane went who knows where. Mike, it seemed, knew the whereabouts of every dog in the base just by sniffing.

'The small rat dogs are gone now. It is good, because Boss said I couldn't eat them and it was hard to do as he asked. Now it will be easy to play. Big scary black dog is fighting me again today, I do not like to fight her. She bites hard.' Mike whined.

'I'd say bite her back, but you never bite a girl without her permission.' I snickered in my head.

Mike was, as usual, confused by this. I didn't explain it to him, it would be too hard.

Instead, for the first time ever, he asked me how my day was.

'Oh, well… I learned that Kane has a nephew. It's Smoker, a really strong Marine. Eventually, Smoker is going to confront Luffy at… uh… some island before the grand line. I can't wait to see that in real life." I said, forgetting for a minute who I was talking to. I rephrased. 'Kane has a family member visiting. I know this family member, he is strong.'

Mike understood that. 'Will this family member challenge you?'

I assured him that that was unlikely, as he was a human and humans don't really fight dogs.

It was then I heard Smoker's younger voice approaching from down the hall.

"...really, it's no big deal. The guys say all that stuff is nonsense. Girls totally dig men who smoke."

"No, it's bad for you. Turns your voice scratchy and makes ya coff. Girls like men who smell like the forest, or blood." Kane responded, opening the door and letting them in.

Again, are humans really different than dogs?

"Whatever you say, uncle." He said and rolled his eyes, then looked at me.

I just gave him the 'I know your future and you're a badass' look.

Then he shifted his gaze to Mike, and his eyes widened. "Wow! He is a bear!" He exclaimed, and took a few steps forward.

Mike recoiled from him, retreating to the back of his cage in fear.

If I could, I would have face palmed.

"No, no. That's Mike, he's genetically altered to... Uh.. Whatever he is." Kane laughed. "Now this," he walked over to me and bent to his knees, "This is my bear. See how proud he is? How his ears are forward? I've never seen him bend them... Unless he knows he goofed."

"Uncle, you're beginning to sound like an old man. All night it's been Bandit this, Bandit that. Come on, tell me how you've been! They say you're coming out of retirement?"

Smoker made himself at home, sitting on Kane's bed.

Kane tapped my nose (he probably had a few to drink) and turned to Smoker, sighing. "Yeah, I figure I'll make it easy on this boy here and be the only one to order him around. Wouldn't listen to anyone else, tried a few new faces, old faces, it never took. I guess I say it right. The process of getting an all round obedient dog is brutal, so I'll save them the trouble." He winked at me.

"Yeah right, you just want to get back to the front lines. Maybe snag another Gerdy?"

Kane's eyes got big, "We vowed to never speak of that again."

Smoker snickered, but dropped it.

I don't remember how the rest of the conversation went, as I fell asleep, but I added it to my list of questions to ask Kane someday. Somehow, someway.

Smoker didn't stay long, dropping in at the end of each day and sometimes during training to talk to Kane.

I didn't mind. Kane was in such a good mood all through those visits I hardly recognized him.

When it was time to say goodbye to Smoker, Kane and I made our way to the docks to see him off. It was early morning, the sun barely above the horizon and a chill in the air. Kane actually put on a coat, his ever present green suit peaking out as per the norm.

Smoker apparently didn't expect us, as his face lit up in a smile.

I wondered what happened to make him the grouch he turned into...

Little did I know I would eventually find out.

"Be safe, kid." Kane said, giving him a hug.

"You too... Old man." Smoker joked, returning the gesture.

Kane nodded, then stepped back to let the boy go.

I looked up at the cigar loving man, and said 'See you later.' Having no other words really, other than smoking kills your lungs.

He pet my head and said, "Look after the old man, would you? He can be quite a handful."

With that, his ship departed.

Kane stood there long after the ship had disappeared, not saying anything. Just... Staring.

I stayed with him. Not because I was feeling the same as he was, but because he was Kane.


	7. One Piece World Catches up with Me

Things were only more different from there.

Training increased, expectations rose above the roof, and I was ready to go out in the field. I had been training and preparing for it over a year, I was so ready.

I still thought about you guys but... It was less.

When it came time to sign onto a ship, we had many many offers.

Some wanted us to go headquarters, like Mike was going to, but Kane immediately turned that one down. "We are ready to see some action, not get lazy."

I agreed with him, but for a different reason. If I went out of the east blue, it would be a while before the straw hats entered.

I couldn't have that.

So eventually, Kane made our decision.

And let me tell ya, not my first choice. Or my second. Or my EVER.

Garp. He signed us on with Garp! I mean really? What was he thinking.

While I was pouting, thinking the worst... Games of catch the Bandit with Monkey D Garp laughing like a madman... Kane smiled at me and said "While he can be... Extreme at times, Garp is a good man. I served with him before, you know. We pulled in quite a name for ourselves, chasing the pirate King. Now there was a real piece of work."

I couldn't tell if he was talking about the pirate King with admiration or what, but I didn't really care.

Before we set sail, we had one more phase of training. It wasn't so fun as the others... We were assigned to three dog teams.

Oh, and guess who I was paired with?

Yup, you guessed it. The annoying black lab, who was named Saburo. When he saw me, the first thing he did was bark and lick my face, exclaiming 'Boss! I knew I would find you again!'

I politely asked how he was doing as Kane laughed at me.

'I learned many things... But Boss says that I only do them when she says. It is fun, and I get meat after!' He wagged his black tail and let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

I, for once, was interested in what the lab could possibly be good for. 'What do you do?' I asked.

'I smell out someone, and attack.' He said, so excited to do just that it disturbed me.

It hit me then. While I just wanted to get out of there before, a sense of dread settled on my dog shoulders. I was expected to… to kill… people now. I was trained for it, was good at practicing it, and… while Kane was all smiles and advice around me, when we got to the battle field he changed.

I didn't get long to think about it though, as our third member arrived.

She was a german shepard like me, but a little smaller. She had softer colors and looked, well, feminin.

'Identification verified. Marine class dogs, do not attack.' She said, and waved her tail in greeting.

I waved my tail back, and said 'Hi, I'm Bandit.'

She seemed confused by the interaction, but responded, 'I am called Spade. I am to guard what I am told, and attack those without identification. You have identification, so I will not attack you. What is your purpose?' She asked, sounding uninterested and disciplined.

I was interested. Believe it or not, she was the smartest dog I had talked to.

'I am here to fight… uh… Not Marines. I won't attack you either.' I replied with a soft bark.

While we were introducing ourselves the dog way, Kane and the other handlers were bowing and exchanging names. I remember Saburo's handler was a younger women with blonde hair and a regulation uniform. Though she was allowed to personalize it with a small pin above her heart.

Spade's was a ratty looking man with jet black hair smoothed back to give him an aristocratic look. He wore a regulation uniform, and I immediately disliked him. It might have been very dog like of me, but something was off about his scent. Something that just didn't sit right…

"... And this is Bandit. Come say hello." Kane called to me. Kane was wearing something different as well. He wore a white jacket with a green fur liner at his neck sleeves. He had on a light grey shirt on underneath that, and blue pants with black boots. He also trimmed his beard down to just below his chin, something that would take a while to get used to.

I answered his beckon and stood by his side, staring at the other handlers.

"So this is the famed Bear. Is he as smart as they say?" Saburo's handler asked, kneeling down to offer out her hand for me to sniff. I did, just so she would get it out of my face. She then proceeded to do what everybody eventually does, rub my head and pat my back.

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself." Kane answered slyly.

"Yes, we will." Mr. Slick said cooly, then took a breath before whistling at Spade.

After a couple more introductions and formalities I won't bore you with, we began training.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a couple procedures and group takedowns. But it took a good three days to get it perfect. I helped as much as I could, being able to understand human speech and took command of the other two.

Saburo was more than happy to follow my orders, while Spade seemed indifferent. I came to know this as her normal behavior.

The six of us were soon ready to go on a 'test run.' A small mission to act as our graduation and prove that we are prepared to go on big voyages and such.

Kane told me the mission was to apprehend a group of upstart pirates that were spotted not too far off our coast. The mission was to arrest them, but that was where things took a turn for the worse.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Kane, Spade, Saburo, the other two and myself took a small boat a couple hours west of the base. I remember feeling excited, ready to make Kane proud.

Saburo was, as always, excited as well.

"So, what did this group do to get on the Marine's radar?" Kane asked from his position at the helm.

"Well, supposedly they ransacked a nearby village. They took everything valuable, but didn't hurt anyone to do it. In the briefing, they said that there might be a devil fruit user on board, but the crew is small so it is unlikely." Slick answered with a disdainful sniff.

"You never know, the devil fruit users turn up in the strangest places." Kane said wistfully, giving me a wink.

If I could, I would have rolled my eyes at his subtlety. We hadn't showed them my cool tricks yet, Kane said he wanted to keep it a surprise so the others had no idea what he was talking about, so they probably labeled it under 'weird old guy stuff.'

A jolly rodger appeared above the distant tree line. I couldn't quite make out the emblem, but I was assured that it wasn't any of the emperors at least, I figured it would be easy.

Oh boy was I in for a rude awakening.

'Over there, Saburo.' I said, letting the lab inform the others.

We went into silent mode, wanting to take the boat by surprise. As we got closer, I could make out a smaller vessel, big enough for two or three men to comfortably sail. I was relieved, it wouldn't be Kane and me vs an army.

It was short lived. I got a good look at the miniature Jolly Rodger.

It was Arlong. They were fishmen, and they were with Arlong's crew.

While I was thinking of Nami, Kane had other ideas.

"Ha! Look there, Bear. See the different colored skin? The gills? Yes, we have ourselves some fishmen!" He said with quiet excitement, turning the helm to correct our course. The other two handlers became nervous, exchanging looks and shifting their feet uncomfortably.

"Alright, let's go over the plan again." Kane said, a bit more subdued. "You will stay here to make sure nothing happens to the ship," He pointed to Spade and Slick, "While we cross over and kick some outlaws down to size."

I huffed in reluctant acknowledgement, while Saburo just sat oblivious, waiting for orders.

'Time to find and attack.' I informed him, and this got him excited.

"Alright, just as long as you do your job quickly. I don't want to be here all night." Slick sighed, sitting on a barrel.

"Yes, because you are doing so much." Blonde shot, crossing her arms.

Slick got a little red faced, "I'll have you know I plan to do my part the best I can. All I'm saying is don't-"

"Keep your voices down." Kane barked. We were about 20 yards from the other ship, and had yet to be spotted.

The two didn't talk anymore about it, and I moved to stand by Kane.

We pulled up to the ship, and only bumped them slightly.

"Wha? You feel anything?" A gruff voice asked from below deck.

A blue fishmen with a puffy face was snoozing on the tiny deck, his hands behind his head and legs crossed. It was an older boat with a cabin leading below deck and a short railing about as tall as me surrounding it. A mast with Arlong's flag and white sail was buffeted gently in the night wind.

I remember it being a cloudy night, barely any stars peaked through.

"Nev' mind. Prob'ly just a dolphin." Blue said, scratching his nose.

Without vocalizing it, we had our targets. I was trained to take out immediate threats, while Saburo was to seek and destroy.

Big blue was mine, and the other voice was his.

I kept my eyes glued to the fishmen and waited for the clicker.

Kane waited a moment, then sent the command and I pounced.

It took only two bounds to reach the dozing fishmen. Morphing to bear form, I used my weight to suppress the man before he could open his eyes.

When he did, oh, it was priceless. If I wasn't so busy growling, I might have attempted to laugh.

He flailed his arms and legs as he noticed my paws crushing him, but grew still as he saw my teeth inches from his face. I could see the whites of his eyes as he grasped his situation.

'Don't move and nobody gets hurt.' I promised with a growl, but he must have heard, 'I'm a scary bear and I'm gonna eat you!' Because he cried out.

"Help! Help, Sea monster on deck!" He shouted, his struggles renewed.

I vaguely remember that fishmen are roughly five times stronger than a man, but a bear is about ten. So that made me five times stronger than a fishman. Ha, guess I am superior to both creatures with that logic. Maybe I should start a bear revolution! You know, get all the grizzlys and pandas to form ranks and… wait… the problem of me not being a real bear might be an issue. The damn polar bears might use it as blackmail...

Oh well, back to the story.

After the fishman shouted, Kane wasted no time in catching up to me. "How many on board?" He demanded, adding the threat of his sword to the already dire situation. The blue fish didn't seem to comprehend this, however, as his eyes narrowed and he sent a wild look at Kane.

"Human! Human on the ship! I will deal with you after I'm finished with this-" He started, but I cut him off with my teeth around his thick throat. I really had no intention of killing him, I just wanted him to shut up.

He let out a strangled gasp as I clamped down ever so slightly, like I was taught in training after many decapitated dummies.

This was a classic interrogation, I knew what to do and Kane was confident I would do it. Didn't want to disappoint him now did I?

"No, you don't seem to understand. I'm asking politely. My friend Bandit here won't ask so nicely. Now, once more, How many on board?" Kane said, quiet and controlled.

It was scarier than if he shouted.

The fishmen tried to pry off my jaws, but it was useless as I was five times stronger than him and in this position, there wasn't much he could do. "

"Just… just me and Zord." He eventually gasped, getting limp from both my weight and me blocking his airway. It was about damn time.

"Thank you. Now, Bandit: release." He said, and I removed my teeth from his neck.

Kane used the clicker in his free hand, and signaled me to go find another target.

I did so, morphing back into dog form to fit through the door to the lower decks. It was filled with crates and barrels, probably the items stolen from the village.

I didn't have long to scan the crates, however, as I saw Saburo and a purple fishmen wrestling on the ground.

Something must have happened because the black lab was on the defencive, protecting his fallen handler. He was beat up a bit too, his training not good enough to take down this monster.

"You done playing little dog? Maybe Zord can cut you up into chum, yes." The purple shark like man growled, getting long cutting knives off a nearby barrel.

I wasted no time in jumping in, going to Saburo's side.

'Boss!' He said happily, whining in my direction without looking away from Zord.

'Fight now, chat later.' I said, growling at our enemy. The fishmen laughed, stepping closer in the cramped space, his long knives winking at us menacingly.

"Come on puppies! Fight me!" He howled, and charged forward.

If blonde wasn't unconscious, I would have dodged and danced back to the right while Saburo would go to the left and we would charge at his sides. As we were in defend mode, it was a little trickier, we had to match his rush and jumped head on.

I couldn't go into bear mode, as it was a smaller space, so I had to use what momentum I had and rammed into his gut.

"Offf!" He said, but brought the hilt of his sword onto my shoulder, jarring my head.

While a bear was stronger than a fishmen, a dog certainly wasn't. I let out a yip of pain and crashed onto the wooden floor, dazing me momentarily. Saburo was successful, however, and managed to nip the man's left hand, making him drop the knife.

It was a small victory. Zord clenched his bleeding hand into a fist and punched Saburo into crates, knocking him unconscious.

I was up now, and danced back to cover the downed women.

I was trying to think a mile a minute, hoping a move would pop into my head that would solve this, but the only ones I could come up with needed Kane.

Zord was angry. His face was distorted into one of pure rage as a couple dogs gave him grief and he stalked toward me with purpose, raising his knife above his head when… bingo.

Acting fast, I lunged at his exposed knee and wrapped my jaws around it, hearing a satisfying crunch as the soft joint shattered.

He cried out in immediate pain, unable to take that kind of trauma and still fight. I heard the knife fall and hit my already bruised shoulder, giving me somewhat of a scrape.

He collapsed on himself, hugging his injured leg closer.

It was surprising, how only that injury could cripple the fishmen.

I watched him rip off his shirt and press it to his leg.

Kane took that moment to enter. I think it was perfect timing, like 'hey, the hard part's over, why not come on back?' Because everyone began to stir.

The girl groaned and held her head as Kane helped her up, and Saburo stumbled to my side as we watched the fishmen hug himself.

"Damn humans, Damn dogs. Go to hell, all of you!" Zord moaned.

Little did I know, but I had made a very dangerous enemy that day.

We got him secured, tieing him up with rope and hauling him back to the smaller boat. Spade stood guard over our first prisoner, Slick manning the lookout post.

"Alright, well done everyone. Let's go to Cocoyashi village and return this cargo. I think the villagers will be missing their... Valuables." Kane said, tying our smaller vessel behind the fishmen's bigger one.

Kane tended to my shoulder while Slick steered us to the village. He glared ahead of him dutifully, like a good soldier.

Kane lectured me, saying how that was clumsy of me to allow myself to get hurt like that, and yadda yadda yadda. I wanted to say "I took the guy down, didn't I?" But, it wasn't possible to speak because I am a dog.

For all his speech, when my wound was dressed he marched up to the purple fish and got in his face. He said something softly, something I couldn't make out, but after he said what he needed to, Zord looked nervous.

It took us all night and part of the morning to make it to Cocoyashi village, but when they saw the Marine emblem a group gathered.

I really didn't expect anyone I knew, really I didn't. So when I saw pinwheel guy and young Nami with Bell-mere...

That shook me up.

I saw little Nami beaming at us, waiting for her tangerines, and I nearly cracked. I was about to look at Kane, say 'I quit.' And keep her adoptive mom alive, but… I didn't.

That crew is what I know in this world. Their story is the story followed throughout the whole show, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. To leave Saburo, Spade, and definitely not Kane. I owed him so much… That I decided to be selfish and let Bell-mere… die.

It's not like I could pretend I didn't know what was going to happen. We had proof of Arlong's presence in the ship.

I, alone, was to blame for her death.

Who is worse mom, the one who commits the crime or the one who knows it is going to happen and does nothing?

I may never know the answer to that one.

We dropped off the crates, their owners happy and very talkative toward us. They must have had a surplus of meat because us dogs were given many pieces.

Nami and her sister came through the line, but was hesitant to approach me. They hid behind Bell-mere as she bent down to offer me some chicken, which I accepted guiltily.

"Thanks bud, I don't know what I would have done without my tangerines. Those nasty pirates got a good thrashing from the good old marines. I used to be one you know, but I went into an early retirement." She smiled at her daughters before standing back up and saying, "Give one a good hit for me, alright?" Then she went to Nami, picking the shy girl up.

We left soon after that.

I abandoned them to the fate I dammed them to.

I didn't feel so proud, I didn't feel like I was more than what I was… I felt exactly like a mangy dog. A flea bitten two faced mutt.

Kane didn't notice my turmoil, and we got back home with cheers and toasts to victory.

The six of us 'graduated'. Us dogs got our formal wear, basically just a marine dog outfit consisting of a white hat, shirt, and badge.

I didn't want to let Kane put that monstrosity on me, but I wasn't in a mood to fight him as he slipped it over my head and stuck my front paws through the sleeves.

I still felt crummy, so I didn't really listen to the commander listing off my accomplishments and our promised service to Vise admiral Garp.

But, I remembered why I chose this over Nami when Kane looked at me with pride, a smile through his greying beard.

Later that day, Garp came to pick us up. He greeted Kane with enthusiasm, throwing him a bottle of sake and exclaiming "Knew you couldn't take the call of the sea outta ya old boy!" And laughed. He wore his dog hat.. still really out of place, but whatever floats your boat.

I was basically ignored by the old man, and that was fine by me. We were shown to our quarters, a small closet of a room with a dresser, dog bed, and regular bed and a small port hole window that looked out at the sea.

I remember Kane explaining the rules. "Now, Bandit. A ship runs a bit differently than training camp. We will work out at about five every other day while on a voyage, and you will be let out to do your business at eight, twelve, and six. The rest of the time will be spent in here, or in the other handlers room. When we encounter Pirates, of course you're the first one I'll get before taking them on. When we get to an island," His eyes lit up with excitement, "I will show you all the things I can before we have to take off again. Deal?" He held out his hand, raising an eyebrow.

I, of course, wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of being cooped up in a small room all day, but how could I say no to exploring?

I put my paw in his, and he shook it.

"That's a Bear. Now, I have to go through some more formalities, but you can rest up. Stay off that shoulder." He pointed at me, then closed the door behind him and walked off.

'Right, lock the dog in the room but let the crazy man roam the deck all day doing who knows what.' I sighed and laid down in my dog bed.

The next few weeks went on just like he described, I would try to sleep, but I learned that one can only sleep for so long before becoming restless.

So… I did what any guy does in my situation. I tried to escape my thoughts and go to the tiny box in my brain that is used for thinking of absolutely nothing.

AKA the best place to be, mom. Really.

I would train every other day, go outside for a few minutes, and go into a kind of stupor until Kane remembered me. He would always look tired, but his eyes held an excitement I hadn't seen before. He was thrilled to be out at sea, and I couldn't bring myself to show how unhappy I was.

You know I've never been a fan of the ocean… Ever since third grade when I learned about the titanic. That's why I pushed for a trip to the amusement park instead of a cruise.

But there I was in the middle of the ocean, going who knows where (No one bothered to tell the dog) and stuck below decks in a tiny room.

When I did think, it was about that or little things.

Like how I would probably never know how other shows ended back home. I have a lot of catching up to do if I ever get back, and I will make you all watch with me. Even if I am a dog.

Another thought occurred to me, would I even recognize english if I ever heard it again? I mean, Japanease was so easy to process now that I hardly had to think about words.

Also, I had missed my birthday, maybe two.

This was why I kept to my no thinking box. Too many horrors.

It was like this until it wasn't.

When we had a mission, Kane and I were fierce in battle. We moved together with practiced ease, taking down all kinds of pirates and corrupted Marines alike. Saburo and Spade did their jobs well.

Spade guarded the ship and her prisoners, Slick being ever present but doing only the bare minimum. Saburo could sneak onto any ship and come back out without being detected, reporting how many were on board and where.

It was interesting to me, that the dog force was never highlighted in the anime.

Oh how little I knew.

Right when Garp was gathering dogs should have been my first clue. But I was stupid, as always.

On the rare occasion that the three of us fought together, I was lead position. I trusted my own smarts over theirs on missions, but it didn't mean I didn't trust them. If they told me something, I would immediately treat it as fact and add it to the battle plan. We would take out scores of men… even killing them.

I'm not proud of it. I didn't become used to it either. I won't tell you how I killed them, because when I did I wasn't myself. I was the soldier Kane had trained, the one who did his every command on instinct. It was easier. Easier to live with my situation and easier to do the things I was ordered to if I reminded myself of that. To tell myself constantly that I owed Kane or it would make me stronger in the long run… But they are nothing but lies.

I am scared of the person I became. The deeds I've done, the things I know I'm capable of. I'm scared now, but I wasn't scared then.

I am sorry. So so sorry that the son you raised… turned into me.

I was proud.

The first time I killed a man, I was proud. I wasn't happy, I didn't enjoy it, but I was so damn proud.

He was the captain of a ship. Just an average pirate vessel with rotten men scampering about and yelling curses and taunts. The captain of the ship was easy to spot, so I made the decision to take him head on. He was tough, kicked like a horse and had the aim of a snake, but Kane and I were better.

When he raised his gun and pointed it at Kane, I reacted. A feeling of fear for Kane's safety and a rush of anger overcame me as I dashed to the left and bit into his gun hand.

He cried out in pain, I think, but it was short lived.

Remember in my fight with Marco when I nearly ended his life? The dog part of me screaming for blood, and directing my teeth to the jugular?

That time… I didn't ignore it.

A haze overcame me as Kane clicked at me to finish it.

I did, and it was… well… never something I wanted you to visualize me doing.

But… I told you I would tell you everything… So here it is.

I used the only weapon I had. My teeth.

When I bit through the soft skin of his neck, cutting off his strangled cry, I held on as his blood filled my mouth and coated me in it. I felt powerful, not like I do as a bear, but different.

I felt like a killer.

And when I stepped off and surveyed my work, I felt accomplished.

No more would this crooked man terrorize the seas, or hurt anyone.

He was dead, and I did it.

That day, I wore my bloody fur as a badge of honor as Kane patted me on the back and I was welcomed on deck as a hero. Garp even looked at me with a smile, saying "Now there's a dog who knows his side. You've trained a true Marine, Kane."

He was probably talking about my fighting, but I took it as pride in ending another person's life.

That was what they turned me into, and what I let them. While Kane cared for me in a fatherly way, he knew he was training me to be a killer.

And I let him because it was easier than accepting that I wasn't going home and was… here. In the One piece world and that I didn't have a clue how I got there.

Still don't, actually.

It wasn't until I saw Nami again...that I realized what I had become.

I had been on active duty longer than I had been training and longer than I was with the boys combined. We had traveled all over the grand line, and all over the east blue. I had been at Kane's side for what felt like my whole life, but in reality, was merely three years.

I had been in the one piece world for five years.

I was battle hardened, strong, dependable, and a dog.

Was I happy? ...No. I wouldn't call myself that. It was a hard life and while it was busy and exciting… it wasn't happy. It was real.

I had decided when I abandoned Nami that I was going to turn my back on the show and take it all as real life from that point forward. I was going to fight with Kane and make a name for myself, maybe seeing the Straw Hats, maybe not.

I figured if I ever did see Nami again, I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye.

It was the easy way. The hard, but simple life... Over the alternative.

But, the powers of the One Piece world had a different fate for me. As all the weird circumstances that surrounded the characters of this world seemed to suddenly pay attention to me.

It started like any other day.

Kane woke up and we had our morning talk.

"So, Bandit. Ready for another day of ship life?" Kane asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

'Sure, just tell me when I can get OUT of here.' I grumbled, stretching in my dog bed.

"Yeah, me too. We should be catching up with the ship anytime now. Garp is getting anxious, says he has one of his 'feelings', but we both know better. He just wants some shore leave. We're close to his grandsons, your little friends haven't forgotten you. They beg Garp to let you visit, but it's against policy. " He apologized, rubbing my ears.

I understood... Kinda. Little did I know, those were the last words he would say to me.

It was then the alarm bell sounded.

I leaped out of my bed, wide awake. I felt Kane stand next to me. I looked up at him for orders, ready to do whatever he wanted me to… but he looked almost… scared.

I was scared then. In that split moment, I was scared because he was scared.

I remember Kane's panic stricken look, then... Nothing.

Really, nothing. There was a crash and a explosion and the feeling of weightlessness before... Black.

I know that sounds abstract, but it's what happened.

That's what I remember, but I know what happened from others.

See, mom… We were on the ocean. With deep deep water and waves and… and sea monsters.

On that morning, the Marines reported a single loss of life on Monkey D Garp's ship. The Vise Admiral was on shore leave. Only the bare minimum of crew was left on board, 21 men and a K-9 unit. The boat was not far from shore. The 21 men made it safely back to shore, while only the K-9 Unit, Bandit, Was lost. The cause is unknown, but there is new evidence that a Pirate was directly related to this incident, and used a Devil fruit ability to sink the vessel.

So, in in only minutes, my life as a Marine was over.

I know it seems sudden and confusing, but that's how it was. A wierd and random occurrence that I can only blame the workings of the One Piece world for.

Well, obviously, I didn't die.

Somehow, someway a force kept me alive just long enough to wash up onto a small fishing vessel. And, here's this for irony, these particular fishermen were being conned by the cat burglar herself.

Nami.


	8. I work at an Orchard

I was hauled aboard after a man with an eye patch spotted me. He and his partner set me down onto a pile of rope and that's when I sputtered back to life, coughing up water and half my lung it felt like.

' _Kane?_ ' I whined, feeling awful. You probably don't know this, but nearly drowning leaves you with one hell of a headache and burning neck. I wouldn't recommend the experience to anyone.

"..He's alive! Oh, and a marine at that!" One of them said in awe, a scruffy hand feeling the band I always kept around my front leg.

"His name's Bandit. We should report this to the base on-"

"Now, wait just a moment!" A young girl's voice interrupted.

I was beyond confused now. I was wondering where Kane was, what happened, why didn't I smell anyone from the ship, and things like that. You know, confused Bandit thoughts.

"There's… um… you know there's a new base on Cocoyasi right?" She asked, stepping closer to me and the other guys.

I couldn't see them, my eyes staying stubbornly shut, but my sense of hearing was, well, dog like. I could tell she was lying from listening to her tone, but I didn't understand why.

Really mom, confused me is quite stupid.

"Is der now? Well, ain't that convenient. We are goin' der alre'dy! Ha! Well, sea dog, you are 'n luck. Dis fine young lass will bring you back to yer work. Wonder who he belongs to…" One said.

"You know, I've heard that they're adding the dog force to all of the ships now. Ever since their trials came back a success. I overheard them say that not a dog has been lost as of yet. They're proving quite useful in the fight against Piracy." The first said, shifting his weight, "Well… up till now, anyway."

"Yes that is quite interesting, but I didn't hire you to chat. Get me back to my island before daybreak!" The younger girl demanded, stomping her foot.

The men reacted by moving about quickly, mumbling quietly.

By now I was aware enough to understand that I wasn't on the Marine ship anymore. Something happened, who knows what, and I was saved from a watery grave by this group.

I was grateful for that, but Cocoyasi wasn't a marine based island. So what was the girl…

I opened my eyes, and Nami was the first thing I saw.

The shock of it all caught up to me and forced my heavy legs into action, jumping up and scaring the girl.

Instead of recoiling in fear like a girl of her age should, she clenched her fists and took a guarded step back.

"Easy, dog." She nearly whispered, eyeing me warily.

I was backed against the ship railing, my tail pressed against the wood. I was in my 'battle ready' stance purely on instinct, but I soon realized that the only threat here was me.

'Nami? Is that really you?' I asked with a look her way, relaxing slightly but staying pressed back against the boat.

She took a brave step closer, lowering her fists. "Hey, buddy. It's fine, you're okay, just relax." She stepped ever closer, her dirty dress reflecting the moonlight slightly.

I couldn't look her in the eye anymore, as I felt guilty all over again.

I had planned on never seeing any of them ever. I was supposed to be a Marine dog, following orders and letting others think for me.

What I was feeling was why. The reason Nami was out here was my fault. It was my fault her mother figure died because I could have done something about all those years ago... But I didn't.

This, doubled with confusion and worry made my legs give out as I slid back to the ground, just barely being able to sit.

Nami took my change in behavior as her fault.

"Oh! I'm sorry dog, I forgot you were hurting!" She quickly kneeled next to me and pet my damp head hesitantly at first, before going into kid mode and petting me all over.

"I know you're a good guy, but I can't give you back to the Marines yet... See I need to get home tomorrow and... Well... I lied to the meat heads over there. I lie to a lot of people..." She trailed off and I felt another pang of guilt.

That was my fault too.

"But I'll get you home somehow." She promised, with a hug around my neck.

I wanted nothing more than to pull away and jump back into the sea... But I really needed a hug right then.

I may have been actually 19, but it was like I had... Well... A moment of weakness.

In that moment mom, I wasn't the Bear Kane had raised. I was the boy who was lost when his truck crashed into the river. I was the scared kid who had no idea what he was landed in and wasn't sure what was up and down. I was scared, and a hug, even from the girl who's life I ruined, was welcome.

She sat with me the rest of the trip, talking about the ocean, the cool things she saw, funny people she met, and other unimportant things.

I didn't deserve to, but I felt a little better.

She reminds me so much of my little sister.

Bailey and Nami couldn't be more different, but sometimes I see Bailey in Nami.

Anyway, when Nami stole from the fishermen and they waved us away like we were good friends, I followed her.

We got to town and an older lady shot Nami a glare before slamming a door in anger and marching off.

'What's your deal?' I barked, forgetting for a moment I was in cannon.

Nami looked near tears, but bit her lip and said "Come on." To me in a too old for a little girl voice.

She was completely different from the happy girl that talked to me about nothing just a few hours ago. It was hard to see her turn into a burdened child.

I matched her pace as she nearly ran through the sleeping town, save the early birds who glared.

We eventually made it to the tangerine orchard, the fruit not yet ripe and the sun barely above the horizon.

She visibly relaxed when we entered the groves, sighing and giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that, the villagers don't exactly like me very much. But... It's how it has to be." She sighed and readjusted her backpack over her yellow shirt.

That was my fault too.

I had to think about something else so I wouldn't bolt off, so I stopped and smelled a tangerine. The orchard was really this beautiful in person, so I figured she would have something to say about it.

She did, but it really didn't do what I wanted it to.

"Oh! You like our little groves? My sister does most of the work keeping this place up and running, but I help out when I can. We… Hey, wait a minute. That reminded me of something!" She got an excited grin on her face as if I just offered her ice cream as she looked at me, "I've met a Marine dog before! See, a while ago these evil fishmen came and took almost all of our harvest. My mom didn't know what we were gonna do without it, because that's where our money came from. We were scared, but then the marines saved us. The… What's it called? Oh yeah! The K-9 unit beat up the bad guys and brought back our tangerines. Do you know them?"

She looked at me like I was going to answer her, but I just pulled a 'dumb dog' move and looked away. Not really anywhere in particular, just away from the little girl who's life I could have saved but didn't.

That was the breaking point. Really, before I had been following her because I wanted to make sure she got home all right, but now I needed to get out of there.

I felt awful. While before I had felt like a dog and I had believed that that was my lowest, I was sorely mistaken.

This was my lowest.

' _I didn't help you, and you don't owe me anything_.' I whined at her, backing up a few steps.

She gave me a confused look, and once again took my change of mood as her fault.

"Oh, silly me! Of course you don't know them. There are more dogs than anyone can count, right? Good thing I don't want to steal from Marines, the dogs aboard their ships would find me in a heartbeat." She shook her head and continued down the dirt path.

I sighed unhappily, and trailed after her, my tail dragging behind me.

We got to the humble house, Nami letting me in with a giggle.

"Nojiko! I'm home!" She shouted, her child side taking over.

"Nami?" Another girl's voice answered from beyond the visible kitchen, footsteps getting closer and a purple haired girl in a green dress ran to the other girl, wrapping her in a hug. "Oh Nami, I was so worried! You were supposed to get home hours ago…"

Instead of getting flustered or angry with the embrace, Nami accepted it and hugged her back, visibly relaxing. "Well, I had to fish out a tag along. Couldn't let him drown…"

I was too busy trying to blend in with the ground to notice the rest of what they said. It was basically Nami recalling a few heists, talking about rescuing me, and Nojiko describing orchard work and the townspeople. They were sitting at their table by then, but the smiles never left their faces.

"So, this is the Marine dog?" Nojiko asked, looking with interest my way.

'Hi, I ruined your life too.' I barked quietly.

"Yeah, this is Bandit. I'm going to bring him to the nearest Marine base in a week when I-"

"No." Nojiko said, her happy mood abandoned.

Nami was confused, "What do you-"

"No Nami, you're not going anywhere. I don't care what Along says, you're not a thief and you're just… just…" Nojiko was near tears. It seemed she couldn't keep up the happy facade any longer and went on and on about her little sister's decisions. It was like she thought of nothing else.

Nami was confused before she was somber. Her little hands went from relaxed little kid, to too old girl and cupped her face as she listened to her sister's rant.

It reminded of my of myself when I was… you know… in trouble.

There was a long silence when Nojiko was done, tears running down her cheeks and silent sobs crushing her chest.

Nami's eyes were shaded by her bangs, making her nearly unreadable.

But I could smell her fear, her anger, and her unshed tears as she looked up at her big sister with a smile.

"What are you talking about, sis? It's no big deal, really. I get to travel all over!" She feigned excitement, though it never reached her eyes. "I need to take you to this little island near the grand line. There's this little restaurant that sells ice cream as big as your head. And-"

Nami's little lie was replaced by another hug from her sister.

I didn't remember this dynamic. This big sister wanting to protect little sister thing, but I understood it. I protected Bailey until I couldn't…

They didn't talk anymore that night.

I was given a blanket to sleep on in the kitchen, some meager meat, and a good night hug from Nami.

I had a restless sleep. One filled with guilt and self hatred.

In the morning, the little thief went to see Arlong and I was 'left' with Nojiko.

"So, want to do chores with me, Bandit? Do Marine dogs even know how to do chores?" She wondered out loud to herself, poking her cheek.

 _'I can try, but I don't know how much I'll be able to do without thumbs.'_ I offered, unable to refuse a request from the little girl.

She giggled at me and seemed to understand my willingness as we began a day in orchard life.

We were harvesting a part of the orchard that day, she jerry rigged a basket to stay on my back as she put tangerine after tangerine in it.

I was thankful that I was in top shape from my years of Marine work because by the end of the day, I was exhausted.

Nojiko didn't really talk to me the way Nami did, but it was a nice change. She thanked me, smiled every once in awhile, and even gave me her own nickname.

"Ritoru shinshi," or 'Little gentleman'

I guess I was doing something right for once.

I would describe every guilt filled laborious day to you, but it was basically like that.

Nami would come home late, they would eat, and she would be off early the next morning. When I tried to follow her, sure I could take out at least some of the Fishmen, she would stop me and ask if I would help out her sister.

Nami would apologize to me constantly, saying how sorry she was I wasn't home with the other super dogs... and that she was working on it. While I wanted to get away from them and the guilt and the situation, I couldn't bring myself to run away. I felt that if I could help now, it could somehow make up for what I did. Or, more like, what I didn't do.

So, I worked my tail off with Nojiko while Nami endured the horrors of Arlong Park alone.

What a gentlemen I was.

Before Nami got around to bringing me to a base, Nojiko confided to me her thoughts on the matter. I guess I rubbed off on her or… something like that.

"So, you're going to be here a while, huh? I guess that's fine. You pull your weight and since you're a Marine you can keep an eye out for us. You'd be surprised how many people think that just because we're poor they can take whatever they like." She huffed, angrily picking a tangerine off the bush and setting it in the basket on my back.

' _Yeah… I guess.'_ I huffed back, keeping step with her as we moved down the line.

The sun beat down on our heads, basically baking me alive. The downside of having fur.

And with the portions they fed me, I was getting tired quickly.

"Maybe when they see you running around they'll think twice… Yeah that could work." She smiled at herself like it was brilliant, before a touch of sadness crept into her eyes. "I just wish all our problems could be that easy." She sighed and rested her hand on my head, looking down at me.

"You know Ritoru shinshi, I wish all our problems could be scared away by you. If you could arrest all of Arlong's cronies and lock them away forever… Nami wouldn't have to…" She shed a tear and slowly sat on the ground, a tangerine in her little lap.

I was so shocked at her sudden mood swing that I let my big brother instincts take over and I put my head on her shoulder.

Nojiko seemed to forget I was a dog, if just for a moment, and spoke her mind. "I'm the older one, you know. If anyone should be risking their neck it should be me… But Nami's the strong one. She always has been. Ever since Bell-Mere… well… Since Arlong killed our mother, Nami has been working on saving us. It took a lot for her to do that, and it still takes a lot for her to go through with it every day. Stealing from people, and putting her life on the line all for this village." She spoke with such emotion, too much wisdom for such a little girl.

"It used to be hard for her. She would always say how sorry she was that it had to be this way… How she wished she could give it all back. But now it's easier. Easier to take things from men twice her age and what do I do?" She threw the tangerine angrily, squashing it on the ground. "I pick these stupid things all day… and all for… just so… Mom loved these stupid fruits. She took such good care of them, just so we could eat. Just so she could put food on the table for us. I can't just… Can't just let them go."

With that she stood back up and went back to work with a new found resolve, but she wasn't done guilt-ing me under a rock.

"I stay here and support Nami. No matter what, she's my sister and I trust her. When she needs help though, I'll be ready to give it to her." Nojiko vowed, and resumed our day like nothing happened.

She acted no different when the sun went down, when Nami came red eyed but smiling, and the next morning.

She didn't talk that way to me again, but I don't think she needed to. She said what she needed to say and got it out to someone, albeit a dog.

But hey, I'm a great listener when I can't talk back.

I think Nojiko is a great sister and exactly what Nami needed her to be… But as it turned out… I helped Nami too.

It was a couple weeks before Nami could go on another run off the island. The night before, Nojiko packed her some supplies and odds and ends that Nami might be able to use. She also gave me a hug and thanked me for all my hard work with an addition to my sleeve, a small tangerine pin.

I wore it like it was made of lead, but I guiltily thanked her.

We went through town and boarded a boat small enough for Nami to pilot herself.

"What a great day for sailing!" She said excitedly, smiling at me.

 _'Sure… If you like that kind of thing._ ' I groaned, used to the bobs and waves of the ocean but not quite as much in a smaller vessel.

She seemed to sense my boredom and rolled her eyes my direction, "Come on Bandit, It'll be fun!"

I had mixed feelings.

Sure, I wanted to let Kane know I wasn't dead. Actually, I had been worried about him until I saw the article in the paper about 'A mourning trainer loses East Blue's top K-9 in pirate attack.'

I wasn't against going back to the Marines, but at the same time… The girls had grown on me. It was different from the ASL brothers… While they were all little badasses and I cared what happened to them, they didn't need me like these girls did. They were completely on their own and I was to blame for it. I knew they'd be alright in the end, of course I understood that, but they weren't Ok right then.

Yes, I didn't deserve it, and no I would never expect it, but they had welcomed me into their lives and I, although guiltily, accepted them into mine.

I hadn't thought these thoughts at this point, however. I was thinking about seeing Kane and being back with my team. I wanted so many training exercises and missions that I could just forget about my time with Nami and Nojiko and move on.

The plan was to travel to the nearest Marine base and drop me off before Nami went on her own journey, and that'd be the end of it.

But, of course, nothing can go exactly to plan, can it?

We had been at sea for the better part of three hours, Cocoyasi getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind the relatively calm sea.

Nami was staring up at the puffy white clouds and talking about their shape, beckoning me over.

She pointed at a particularly large one and I tried to look at it, but my neck really wasn't meant for that kind of movement.

Nami laughed, and I suppose I did look a little funny. "Bandit, silly dog. Come here and lay down next to me, we have a bit on this current before we need to work. Don't you have an imagination?" She laughed again and patted the bit of wood next to her.

Now I felt ridiculous, but I really didn't want to refuse a request from a little girl.

So, I lay down a bit away from her and turned belly up to look at the sky.

A point to consider, please. I was in no way shape or form going belly up to 'bow' to anyone. I was merely cloud watching with a little girl. Big difference.

She scooted right next to me and pointed to a cloud, explaining "See? That one looks like a Jolly Rodger. Not Arlong's, a different one I stole from one time. And that one over there looks like a leg of chicken. What do you see?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

I looked back and did my best to give her a 'You really expect me to respond?' look. She just winked and went back to cloud watching.

I realized right then how innocent she was. This was before she turned into a money grabbing battle axe, before she truly began to feel trapped in her life.

I could still help her. If she had someone to watch out for her and have her back on dangerous missions, would she turn out differently?

I had no clue, but I saw Nami, the little girl that saved me from the ocean and hugged my neck and cried quietly to herself at night.

For once, not blaming myself.

She went on to talk about chickens and how this one restaurant had the best, and I listened.

While all I was expecting to hear was the sound of her little voice, the angry tones of men met my sensitive ears and I froze. My training kicked in and I tried to pinpoint that sound again, and I got it.

They were too far away for me to find out what they were saying, but I could hear that they were no calm and collected Marine ship.

It was either a citizen's boat or pirates.

I sprang to my feet… or paws… and scanned the horizon.

Nami noticed my change in behavior and, once again, blamed herself and started to apologize, but I couldn't have her making any noise when a potential threat could be less than a league away.

 _'Be quiet, Nami! I need to listen.'_ I barked, gently but intensely in her direction.

"What is it, boy?" She asked, taking a few steps toward me, "Do you need to go-"

 _'No! There's someone out there, silly girl.'_ I huffed, and tried my best to ignore her and go back to focusing on the loud and obnoxious sounds.

It was then I spotted the ship… and they had a Jolly Rodger.

"Pirates!" Nami said, her child like behavior changing into that of her other self. "Sorry, Bandit. I have a job to do. I promise we'll get you home, it'll just take a little longer." She apologised, rubbing my head.

I said something along the lines of 'Hell no!' and stomped my foot down.

She gave me a look of confusion before her lips turned into a calculating smile, "Oh right, you're a Marine dog! Well, what do you say, wanna help me this once?"

I nodded my head in a human like way, standing next to her.

"Alright," She paused to gather her thoughts, "Alright, here's the plan. Because we need a plan right? They'll be right next to us in less than thirty minutes, I've been a situation like this before. I used the old 'lost girl' con, but this time we'll use the 'lost girl and dog.' I'll get us onto the boat, and you'll distract them with some crazy Marine moves. I'll get below deck, grab their valuables, sabotage their ship, and we'll escape."

Needless to say, it was an impressive plan. And very doable.

I barked in agreement and shook out my fur.

"Oh… and one more thing…" She gave me an apologetic look and knelt next to me, gently grabbing onto my sleeve but not pulling. "This will give you away in a heartbeat… Can I hold onto it for safekeeping?" She looked me in the eye, but I was hesitant.

It was, well… it is my treasure.

It represented what I'd been through, who I'd met, and a lot of people that had come and go in my life. Giving it to someone else… was like giving up a leg.

But, I let her. I trusted her to keep it safe, if just for a little bit.

Not only was she testing me, but I was testing her.

She put it into her backpack and we waited for the ship to come to us.

"Ahoy there!" Nami yelled when it got close enough, waving her hands, "Hey! Can you guys help us?"

A younger man poked his head over the side railing and gave us a funny look, before replying, "What? What'd you say? I *hick* I can't hear ya over the ocean, lass."

I remember thinking, great another drunk.

"Can you help us?" Nami repeated.

The man processed this a moment before nodding, "Yeah, sure. Give me a moment." He disappeared and yelled instructions to his men, who lowered a ladder for us.

The ship was much bigger up close, and in my experience a bigger ship meant more pirates. That was fine with me, it meant more of a workout.

We clambered up the ladder, Nami impressed I knew how.

I was a ship dog mom, I learned how to climb ladders.

We made it to the top… and Red haired shanks met me with a gleeful smile.

"Wow, see that men? He's a clever dog!" He laughed, a bottle of Sake in his only hand.

If I could, I would have paled at the sight of him. I would have grabbed Nami and swam to tim buck two and hid under a rock, but as I didn't do any of those things, I could only stare.

"Miss, did you train him yourself?" Another asked, looking at Nami.

She, apparently, didn't know the kind of danger we were in and continued in her little con.

"Yes sir, taught him everything he knows."

How could I have been so stupid? It wasn't his ship, I would have recognized his Jolly Rodger. His other crew wasn't there, but it suddenly didn't matter. Red Haired Shanks was interested in these pirates, for whatever reason, and would maybe give them a hand if a girl and dog tried to steal from them.

I was certain we were going to die, but when Nami said, "Bandit, roll over." I gave her a funny look and did just that.

"His names Bandit, eh?" Shanks marveled, stepping closer. "Hello, Bandit. I'm Shanks." He introduced himself, unnecessarily but politely with a slight bow.

"You must be drunk, talking to a dog that way." The real captain of this ship scoffed, looking at the other man.

"Nonsense! Always be polite to another person's dog. What da hell did your mother teach you?" Shanks slurred, ignoring my return bow and stepping over to the other man.

Everyone on deck was interested in this little exchange, giving Nami her opening.

It was too late to turn back, so I went forward.

Distracting them didn't mean hurting or possibly maiming, right?

I sucked up my pride, for Nami's sake, and became a... A... A show dog.

I rolled over again and barked, wanting their attention.

If I was doing this, they better damn well pay attention.

I stood up and tried to balance on my back paws, but comically falling backward and causing the twenty or so men on deck to laugh.

I got up and did some leaps, even jumping over a man's offered arm.

It was like I practiced with Kane.

Then, the weirdest thing happened.

Shanks seemed to get sober real quick as he watched me, and said quietly so I could barely hear him, "About face."

After four years of responding to this command, I did so. My feet pulled in and head tilted up.

His eyes widened in surprise and I realized my mistake.

Only Marine dogs knew how to do that.

The other men didn't pick up on it like Red haired Shanks, but I was sweating bullets.

"Girl! What else can he do?" A scruffy guy asked.

I panicked, if possible, more because I thought Nami was still below deck. But to my relief, she appeared by my side, the backpack blushing a bit more than before, a smile plastered to her face.

"Alright, but I'll need a volunteer." She explained, looking around.

A shorter man stepped forward and I waited for Nami's next instruction, but she gestured to me to back up by the ladder.

"Alright, now go to the other side of the deck and turn around." She commanded and as soon as she did, she pointed, making all eyes fall on his back and away from us.

"Don't look away from him or you'll miss it!" She warned, everyone but Shanks following along.

"Ready..." She said, but kept down to our little craft instead, expertly for a little girl.

I met the red haired man's gaze before I followed.

He was calm and calculating... It was unnerving.

Nami and I were barely ten feet away before the men caught on.

"Little liar! Where did you go?" The captain yelled venomously. "Catch up with the weasel, She's probably up to no good."

"Aye sir!"

I knew that sabotage was part of the plan, but I didn't think Nami had time to execute it.

But, I was surprised at her capability as there was a snap and I think the rudder went out because the ship started to lean precariously, the pirates shouting angrily.

I was watching them, expecting them to right out the ship and run us down, but the girl did her job. They were successfully sabotaged.

She sighed in relief when we were out of earshot, and sagged against the side of the ship. It was getting dark by then, the sun getting ready to set. She pulled her backpack into her lap and gave me a sly smile.

"See, bud? We did it!" She opened it, showing me a few handfuls of money.

I whined, meaning 'It's the least I can do.' But she took it as funny.

"Silly Dog! Of course you'll get your share… But I don't think you can do much with money…" She thought about it for a moment, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

My marine instincts kicked in and I shook my head, wanting no reward. Mom, I don't help people out and expect anything in return… sometimes I really don't care if they thank me. Call me old fashioned, but Spider man wasn't a millionaire.


End file.
